


Twilight'd

by cherryvvoid



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl falls into fandom, M/M, Multi, Self Insert, and she'll save bella from herself, or at least she'll try, original character is related to alice, she can see the past, shes a blonde haired heterochromatic version of alice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvvoid/pseuds/cherryvvoid
Summary: As it turned out, Bella Swan was a lot more interesting than the books made her out to be. It was too bad it took her experiencing reincarnation to figure that out. SI-OC





	1. Chapter 1

Just let it be said that whatever this was, it wasn't fair in the _least_ bit of ways.

Glaring around at the much larger smiling faces, Adelaide Esper Brandon, for not the first time in the past three minutes, wished that reincarnation was an impossibility because suffering through the cheek pinching years of childhood twice was just plain wrong.

Wincing at the horrid feeling of acrylic nails digging into the delicate skin of her face and pulling it like a string, she internally growled.

Adelaide - or Esper depending on the social situation - narrowed her one blue and green eye and frowned.

She was mentally sixteen and terrified that all the constant babying and goo-goo noises were going to drive her up the wall and give her permanent brain damage.

Esper was physically _three_ , not a goddamn _idiot_.

Sometimes she was unsure if she was actually in hell and that this was something only the evilest of minds could have cooked up because surely this was some kind of torture method.

Stiffening at the sight of an outstretched hand entering her personal space - _once again_ \- she resisted to urge to snap her tiny teeth at the questing fingers and instead sat stock still.

Esper only had to tolerate this for ten more minutes and then all of these vultures in human form would _finally_ leave her be.

Hissing internally at the unpleasant feeling of someone tugging at the strands atop her head in a way they _obviously_ assumed wouldn't cause her pain - she reached up to rub her scalp when they finally let go.

Esper was going to go bald at this rate.

"You know I heard this hair color was called ' _ash blonde_ '!" The brown haired woman giggled in her thick Mississippi accent. "I wish mine was like that, it's _so_ unique!"

Missing her previously mousy colored tresses something fierce the young girl decided that waiting any longer would result in a tantrum to last the ages - _she could clearly see the obnoxious harpy gearing up for another grab with every twitch of her claw-like fingers -_ so Esper forced out a yawn and blinked her lids as if they suddenly weighed a ton.

She drew the line at messing with her hair and that was that.

The resounding chorus of coos that clashed against her eardrums told her all she needed to know as the same brunette witch of a woman called for her grandmother and steady hands lifted her up to a shoulder.

"It looks like the little darling is tired." The she-witch drawled and Esper could practically _hear_ the sugary smile in her voice.

"Well, she has had a very active day." A kindly but spry voice said with a grain of amusement and Esper smiled against the woman's shoulder. "It's best for children her age to get some rest for a few hours."

Praying for the crazed vultures to take the excuse, she nearly burst into tears when she heard them all chorus in agreement.

Daring a tiny peek over her grandmother's shoulder she could clearly see the lot of them now deep in conversation about some trivial small town thing and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Glancing upwards at who held her in their arms, Esper gave a little giggle when the woman rolled her eyes at the gossiping group they left behind.

"The lot of em couldn't keep outta trouble even if the heavens forbade them." She muttered as she pushed open the door leading to her room and suddenly a real sense of fatigue fell over the girl as soon as she caught sight of her bed.

Esper was out before she even touched the pillowcase.

* * *

**Edit: 1/8/17**


	2. The Magic Touch Is Magic

The day Esper found out about her god forsaken psychic abilities was the day she went to stay with her grandmother for a month.

But perhaps she should start from the beginning considering there was much more to the discovery than the visit itself. So if she took it from the tippy top the only thing Esper could say was that she kinda had a complicated home life.

Her mother was a wandering spirit due to the freedom and complexities of her job - _much like her father her grandmother would account happily_ \- and wherever her mother went she was sure to follow.

As soon as she was able of course.

If her mother wanted to go to France, it was France they went, if New York was her next stop one could bet their highest buck that's where they would be in a few hours.

It was always fun and her mother always made sure to keep Esper entertained even when they were traveling for her job.

Her grandmother - her sweet-hearted grandmother - didn't really approve of toting a six-year-old around the world, so whenever she could catch her mother before the woman could leave for a new destination the kindly lady volunteered to watch her grandbaby.

So despite missing out on the world it was always interesting to stay with her grandmother. She learned something new every time she visited and more importantly, it was fun.

So here Esper was, currently sitting on her grandmother's lap listening intently as the two of them perused through an old family photo album.

"You look remarkably like her you know." The smiling Mary Ann said as her fingers caressed over a picture hidden safely behind plastic. "Why, you two could very well be _twins_!"

Brows raising in curiosity at the comparison Esper edged closer and peered into the book, eyes snagging on the only blonde girl in the photograph and she blinked.

"I guess so Gran," She said slowly as she furrowed her brow. "We have the same shade of hair at least."

Amused heterochromatic eyes - exactly like her own - met hers and she chuckled lowly.

"I wasn't talking about my mother, Cynthia." She explained, tapping one finger to the other side of the photo. "I was talking about my aunt, Mary Alice Brandon."

Letting out a little 'oh' of understanding she looked over and was surprised to see _just_ how alike they looked.

The only visible difference between her and the tiny elfin girl was their hair and eyes, other than that it was eerie. With their faces being exact replicas of each other, it made her feel like a body snatcher.

"She's your aunt?" She asked, her tone of voice a bit more skeptical than she thought it would sound but _hey_. She was allowed a little dubiousness to her words after having her doppelganger thrown in her face.

Glancing up at the old woman, Esper was greeted with an amused smile and a slow nod.

"Well, that's usually how it works when a person is the sister of one's own mother." Her grandmother said with a degree of sass and Esper gave a tiny snort. "But yes, she was her elder sibling and they were fairly close. So naturally it was devastating for my mother when Mary Alice was - _taken_ away by the doctors."

Feeling her brow cease at how her grandmother stressed that single word Esper knew something was up.

Nibbling on the inside of her cheek she decided to just go for it. After all children at her age were known for not having any tact and it was excused.

"Was she, yanno, sick?" The young blonde asked, feeling a little trepidation. "Is that why she had to go to the hospital?"

A sad gleam entered her dual colored eyes as her grandmother softly shook her head and patted Esper on her hand.

"Oh no, Mary Alice wasn't sick in the way you're thinking Adelaide." Mary Ann said as if that was an answer she often had to give. "She had...visions, _hallucinations_. They hadn't told my mother much about it but the doctors said it was an after effect of the death of their own mother, Harleen"

Suddenly Esper felt terrible for letting her curiosity take hold of her and she fidgeted as the atmosphere seemed to pick up a solemn tinge.

"Wow," she murmured as her grandmother shut the book. "That's so sad."

Giving a demure smile the old woman hummed, deep in thought for a moment before her eyes locked onto the photo album in her grasp.

"Yes," She murmured. "it certainly is."

A tiny bit unsure what to make of the situation now that her grandmother had seemingly retreated into her own head, Esper grasped at her tummy and pouted.

"Gran," She insisted as she tugged at her sleeve and flashed pouting puppy eyes. "I'm hungry."

To emphasize her point she made sure to give her stomach a good rub which drew laughter out of her gran like a gyser.

"I bet you are you little munchkin." She cooed, lightly tapping Esper's tiny nose. "Now why don't you and I go bake some cookies?"

She grinned.

"I like the way you think Gran."

* * *

Now the young blonde couldn't be blamed for her curious nature, not _really_.

Here she was, being given a chance to see what she would look like in the future and she'd be a _fool_ not to take it. Besides who _wouldn't_ want to see more of their doppelganger?

So after her grandmother had fallen asleep she made sure to sneak as quietly as she could up to the attic and searched through the album for her dark haired look alike. It took a little bit of quiet digging before she found the book but when she did she looked for every picture she could find with Mary Alice in it.

There weren't too many but there were enough to give her something to peruse through.

"Wow," She muttered as she flipped the page and caught sight of a teenaged Mary. "She looks so much like a prettier Ashley Greene it's _insane_."

But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, that only meant that when Esper got older she'd be as hot as Greene.

Hopefully.

Turning the page Esper scowled as the light of her flashlight reflected too harshly against the plastic covering and she cursed in annoyance. She gave a tiny huff as she attempted to maneuver the light into a position where it would allow her to actually _see_ , but when the glare only grew Esper decided that it just wasn't worth it. Narrowing her eyes she carefully slid her fingers underneath the plastic, grabbed the photo, and _immediately_ regretted it.

Giving a strangled gasp as images rushed through her head and flashed at the back of her eyelids, Esper felt the room around her fall away.

_The sound of voices - both young - rang through her ears as the scent of fresh grass drifted into her nostrils._

_The feeling of sunlight and wind brushed against her skin and she gave a flinch._

_Slowly - ever so slowly - the images halted, cycling through like a movie._

_She watched the two girls as they ran across the lawn, cheerful laughter echoing in the air as a handsome blond haired man waved for the two girls to stand still._

_They moved in unison to stand side by side, grins wide on their faces as the man clicked the button and with a flash_ Esper found herself back in the attic.

Laying prone on the floor with the photo clutched between her fingers she dropped it as quickly as she could.

Bringing her palms up to cradle her head Esper wanted to do nothing more than to swallow a few ibuprofen and curl up into a ball under her sheets.

"The fuck?" She mumbled as she stared down at her hands with wide eyes.

Swallowing harshly the young blonde hesitantly moved forward and reached out.

And despite the fact that she barely let the skin of her forefinger graze the photo - _despite the fact that she thought she was going crazy like Mary Alice because oh god what if it was a bloodline illness?_ \- Esper wasn't any more prepared than she was the _first_ time it happened. Head snapping back she grunted as she rewatched the same fucking scene as before and with a muted cry, she forced her fingers to drop the polaroid on the book and she slammed it shut.

Shoving it back into the box she practically ran back downstairs, around the corner and into her room where she stared at the wall until she knew no more.

She knew the next morning would be _so_ freaking awkward. Especially with the whole _her-not-wanting-to-touch-anything_ situation going on, but she'd find a way to make due.

Esper always did.

* * *

**Edit: 1/8/17**


	3. Discoveries

The next morning had initially begun on an extremely awkward note. Especially when taking into consideration she was wary of touching absolutely _everything_ , so in order to give herself some peace of mind, Esper decided to make sure less than ten percent of her skin would be visible until further notice.

She had gotten dressed with full coverage in mind which led to her opting to wear jeans, a large sweater, a thick pair of socks, and her favorite pair of gloves. Esper was only lucky it was winter, else she would have gotten asked a few questions she didn't particularly want to answer.

Meeting the amused gleam in her grandmother's eyes with a cheeky smile, Esper ate her food as quick as she could. Grabbing at a one of the many napkins on the table, she wiped at her mouth and politely asked to be excused.

"You may," Her Gran said with a small chuckle as she spotted the impatience on her small face. "but I have to ask, what in the _world_ has lit the fire under your little behind?"

Dual colored eyes met dual colored eyes and the young blonde flashed a grin.

"I'm gonna go on an adventure." She admitted with a nod. "I'm gonna go figure out what my superpower is!"

Mary-Ann's gale laughter echoed through the air as mirth danced in the corners of her eyes, and the old woman gave a happy sigh.

"Well you get on then and go find that superpower," She cooed before she firmed up a bit. "but you also better be sure to go find a mattress in three hours as well."

Giving a little pout Esper glanced up at her gran through her pale lashes.

"Aw shucks gran," She said, never more aware of her southern accent then she was now. "do I look like the kind of kid who would shirk a nap?"

A single silver brow went up and the young blonde snickered to herself.

"Okay I am," Esper admitted. "but I'll definitely be sure to get my rest today."

"Mhm, you better or I'll come find you and you'll won't get a taste of those pastries you like so much for a long while Adelaide Esper Brandon." Her grandmother threatened as she slid away from the table and made for the foyer.

Esper winced minutely at the combined force of her full name and the threat before she decided to focus on something a bit more demanding.

Like her current 'psychic' predicament.

The first thing she had done this morning - besides put on her arsenal of protective clothing - was sneak her way to the attic to reaffirm the fact that she had not been hallucinating and that her vision was in fact, a vision.

And surprise surprise, it wasn't a fluke.

Honestly how could it be when she saw all the same images from last night, this morning?! She had rewatched everything down to the very last minute detail and there was no mistaking what her mind processed.

Esper had even so far as to touch a few more photographs and even some of the old antiques stored up in the attic. And let her just say, she would never be able to look at that old mannequin the same _ever_ again.

Shuddering faintly Esper took a seat on the floor and stared in contemplation down at her cloth covered hands.

She needed to experiment.

She had an ability that she didn't know how to control and she knew she needed to figure it out, if only for her sake.

Esper couldn't go around being afraid to touch everything she came into contact with, it wasn't a good look. For her or for the people who would bear witness to her odd and frankly concerning behavior.

She knew about psychics, people who had abilities that defied the mind and apparently Esper was one of them.

Esper could utilize psychometry.

Esper could touch an object and see its past.

Or at the very least, that's what it _seemed_ like she could do.

The first thing she needed to figure out was what could she touch without inciting a vision. Staring at her gloved hands she carefully pulled the cotton off before brushing a single finger against the floor and was shocked to high heaven to hear the sound of glass crashing against the floor. Head snapping up at the figure of her grandmother hurrying out of the kitchen, Esper blinked in surprise.

"Esper Imma need you to stay outta the kitchen for a while," Her gran huffed. "Periwinkle don' gone and knocked over my cookie jar."

Giving a little smile at the mention of the mischievous cat the blonde haired girl nodded her head in assent.

"Sure thing Gran," She said. "tell Winkle I said bad kitty."

Turning to give a tiny but affectionate glare to the black tabby winding around her ankles, the elderly woman rested her hands on her hips in full disapproval.

"I reckon you could tell him yourself." She said as she shooed the tiny kitten away. "Oh no you don't mister, there will be none of that right now. Especially after all that darn mischief you caused in my cooking space!"

Laughing a little bit at the display, Esper cooed to the cat and with little preamble the tiny baby wandered over and rubbed her head against her palm.

"I'll keep him here while you clean up then Gran." She offered as she scratched behind his ear. "That way you'll be able to get your bake on."

Finally abandoning her mild indignation, Mary Ann graced her granddaughter with a smile and turned to head for the kitchen.

"I'll do just that I reckon," She said as she turned the corner. "and you'll taste the best brownies you've ever tasted before!"

"All of your brownies are the best!" Esper called and received a gale laugh in return.

"Aren't you just the charmer!"

Grinning down at the baby tabby the dual-eyed girl ruffled behind his ear once more before she noticed that she was using her ungloved hand to pet him.

"Well I had been petting him with my bare skin for a while before I became a psychic." She muttered as a black paw patted her cheek. "So there has to be a catch to this then."

Thinking back to her experience in the attic, Esper wondered what was the connection between the objects. If she was to go out on a limb she would say age, seeing as both the picture with Mary Alice and the antiques were old but what about the newer photographs she had touched? There was one she had seen with her when she had been a baby being held in her mother's arms and she had managed to get a vision about that just fine.

She supposed it was just a rule of thumb that she could use psychometry on photographs because pictures have been said to capture emotion in their frames, but that didn't explain the lamp.

Esper knew that according to other psychometrics objects had an energy field that transferred knowledge regarding its history but if that was a universal concept why couldn't she see the history of everything she touched?

Scrubbing a hand down her face Esper blew a raspberry.

Maybe she wasn't strong enough? In the X-men franchise, the psychic mutants tended to have to train their abilities before they could do some of the more difficult things, maybe that applied to her as well.

Maybe since she didn't have any training she was only capable of picking up the visions of objects that carried an emotion? In all the photographs she had touched there had been something of great effect happening and she knew those antiques had come from a rather exuberant cousin of theirs so maybe that was it?

Hearing the jingle of a bell, Esper glanced down only to spy the collar she had made when she found out that gran was going to bring home a cat and an idea came to her.

She remembered how excited she had been when she got the news that her Gran was going to buy a cat. She remembered how she had implored for her Grandma to purchase her a collar so that she could decorate it in celebration of the new kitten. She remembered, in an acute fashion, just how happy she had been when she saw Periwinkle wearing the gift she had made for him and maybe, just maybe she would be able to see that particular memory if she touched it.

And what a surprise, she had been right.

Jumping back at just how _strong_ that vision had come to her, Esper grinned and barked out a laugh.

"Adelaide hunny," Her Gran called, concern coloring her southern accented voice. "are you okay in there?"

Taking a breath the blonde child nodded her head even though she knew her grandma could see it.

"Yeah I'm good!" She answered as she cuddled up with the now purring Periwinkle. "I just figured out my superpower is all!"

* * *

**Edit: 1/8/17**


	4. Suburbia

Seated on the steps of the house they purchased over almost half a year ago, Esper frowned up at the beaming sun with mild irritation.

It was hot here, hotter than it was in Mississippi in her opinion - where humidity ruled - and it was sweltering. The sun shined nearly all the time and there were no clouds to temper the burning rays.

It was terrible.

Oh and on top of all of that, all the children hear hated her!

But that could be contributed to a particular incident during her first two weeks of living here in which she very well terrified half of the block. Which to be honest she was grateful for considering that fiasco of an informal meet and greet - aka said incident - had the fortunate outcome where the little brats no longer tried to touch her.

She only wished they hadn't in the first place because they nearly made her have a damn seizure.

Now usually visions didn't come to her if just one person touched her, maybe a flash or two because her ability was still weak. But having a bunch of people making skin to skin contact with her while she was wearing a sleeveless dress?

Ha fucking ha.

Well, let's just say the neighborhood moms decided that their kids shouldn't play with the crazy, screaming new girl no matter _how_ charming her mother was.

And speaking of said woman, there she was, back from her jog in this _sweltering_ heat. Esper wasn't sure how her mother did it but she did, the woman managed to retain her consciousness while exercising in this horrible temperature.

Patricia Brandon was a beautiful woman, with her long dark hair, green eyes, and heart-shaped face, it was no wonder that she was always in the limelight of every social event.

At twenty-three years old, Patricia had Esper at the tender age of fifteen with a blond exchange student from Italy. Her mother could have gotten an abortion, her grandmother had been in full support of whatever her daughter would have chosen but she had chosen _her_. No one would have begrudged Patricia anything due to how young she had been but nevertheless, Esper had been born and her mother was home schooled just so she could be close to her.

That being said despite how flighty her mother was, the young blonde girl knew the woman loved her with all her heart. Why else would she deign to bring her child with her on most of her trips? She had only left Esper with her mother because she wanted Esper to know a stable home and they talked to each other every day they were apart.

Her mother was young and still in her prime, Esper didn't at all begrudge her for wanting to still have a life after bringing another one into the world. She, in fact, _encouraged_ it. Her mother tried her best with her and that was all that mattered.

"Hi!" She grinned as her mother bent down to press a kiss to her forehead. "How was the jog?"

"Ooh it was _trés_ long!" She moaned as she opened the door and stepped into the house. "And with everyone trying to talk to me on the way it took forever to get back. _Je suis fatigueé_!"

Laughing at the garbled french coming from her mother as she lay face down on the couch, Esper over again marveled after how _Cajun_ her mother still sounded.

As far as she knew her grandfather had come from New Orleans and had, for a time, moved the entire family down there. So ergo, her mother, her grandmother, and by proxy her, had a Cajun accent. Or rather, her mother had a Cajun accent, her grandmother slipped in between that and a sweet Mississipi one, and Esper spoke with a bastardized version of the two.

Luckily for her it didn't sound bad.

"Well, _mon_ cherie," Her mother asked as she rolled off of the couch. "I'm guessing that you'd be in the mood for some Louisiana cuisine? It's bout time I taught you how to make some gumbo _oui_?"

" _D'accord_!" Esper beamed because hot damn she loved cooking. "But you should shower first, sweat doesn't dry comfortably."

"Smart mouth." Her mother mock scowled and she grinned.

"I learned from the best."

"Your grandmother?"

"The one and only."

"Hm, I knew she'd be a bad influence on you." Her mother sighed dramatically before she moved up the stairs. "Well I'm going to go clean up, be ready to cook in an hour and some change Esper."

Nodding once, Esper slide off of the couch.

"I'm gonna go cactus hunting with Bella from down the block in the meantime!" She called as she moved towards the door, halting just as she pulled it open at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Bella?" Her mother questioned. "Bella Swan? Renée's daughter? Is that who you've been hanging out with so much?"

Nodding even though her mother couldn't see it, Esper smothered a snicker. She would never stop finding it funny that Bella shared a name with the protagonist from the Twilight Series who had zero self-preservation instincts. Not to mention her parents - oh the _irony_! - were named Charlie and Renée. The girl even managed to look like a young Kristen Stewart.

_It was wild!_

"The one and only!" She confirmed, actually excited to go hang out with a child who was the same age as her. "I'll bring you back a cactus!"

"Make sure it's a cute one!" Patricia hollered and Esper rolled her eyes.

"All cacti are cute!"

Locking the door behind her, she slipped her keychain back around her neck and made her way down the sidewalk to the house of her only friend.

Bella Swan - ha ha! - was an interesting and surprisingly fun girl despite how very drab she often looked. She wasn't so much as quiet but responded when spoken to and she possessed enough dry wit and sarcasm - as much as a nine-year-old could have - for the two of them to get on like a house in flames.

Not to mention Bella was extremely mature and was so adorably confused as to why a good majority of the kids on the street were terrified of her. It seemed how threatening Esper could be sailed right over her pretty little head. Quite like Bella Swan from Twilight, her Bella didn't know how to gauge danger correctly.

Which was surprising because the two of them had actually met when Esper had been off scaring a group of ten-year-olds because for some reason, people felt very inclined to _touch_ her. If she didn't know any better she'd say that she had some kind of mental compulsion thing going on.

Seriously she wasn't kidding.

This particular problem started a year after coming into her abilities when at one of her grandmother's parties, every single person there had touched her at least her five times each. The flashes of memories left her with a headache worse than high hell.

And when she moved that hadn't changed at all because while at school she had somehow gotten cornered. She had simply sat down and not two minutes later she had to scoot away from a group of boys who had taken residence right next to her. Esper had been forced to practically hiss at them when they tried to put their sticky palms on her shoulder. And when they didn't desist, it went from hissing to scowling to shouting at them in an accent so thick, she might as well have not been speaking English.

Oh and let her just say, it had been surprisingly humid that day and with her added irritation, her hair had puffed up with the fury of a thousand wronged gods. Needless to say those particular boys had left her along ever since.

After her whole tirade was done, she met the wide eyes of one Bella Swan and she scowled even harsher.

"What?" She had called out on a growl. "You wanna touch me too?!"

And with a shake of her head, Esper decided the girl was going to be her friend.

"No," Bella had said as she visibly leaned away from Esper. "you just - you seem like you don't like being _touched_."

And from that day she had stuck oh so very close to the little girl who managed to be the only one to understand the concept of personal space.

Which was perfect for her because after being in Phoenix for three months and having made zero friends, her mother was starting to worry.

And like she said before Bella knew how to keep her hands to herself so that fact deserved to be mentioned twice.

Knocking on the door, Esper gave a smile as her new bestie pulled it open.

"Heya," She greeted with a small wave. "You ready?"

Watching her nod and shout goodbye to her mom - who Esper gave a heartfelt 'Hi Ms. Swan, bye Ms. Swan!' to - Bella pulled the door closed and nearly tripped down the steps to her house.

Grabbing the girl's elbow Esper grinned.

"Still a trainwreck on two feet even after being in the presence of my graceful self for four months, aren't we Swan?"

Bella shot her a narrow glare from the corners of her eyes as she gave a huff.

"Graceful nothing." She said as she adjusted her hold on her tan planting pot. "I saw you trip over your shoelaces just yesterday."

"Ah but I still looked graceful didn't I?" She said smugly. "You know what they say about me don't you? Esper's beauty, she's grace, she knock all your teeth out if you touch her one more time-"

"I'm sure that's not how that goes." Bella interrupted dryly.

"But that doesn't make it any less true."

Bella gave a grunt of begrudging agreement.

"It's still confusing that so many kids are scared of you." The dark haired girl muttered as her brow furrowed. "You literally almost cried two days ago because a stray cat licked your hand."

Gasping Esper pressed her palm to her chest and plastered a hurt look on her face.

"That cat blessed me with its acknowledgment Bella," She whispered in her best scandalized manner. "how dare you blaspheme that."

It had taken some time but Esper had thoroughly sassed Bella up to the point where the girl rolled her eyes copiously and with much vigor at anything she found to be foolish.

She was almost proud of her when her friend spun her dark eyes in a circle of disbelief.

Now if only she could get the girl to recognize danger when it was staring her in the face.

* * *

**Question one: What do you think of kid!Bella? Is she in character?**

**Question two: What do you think of their relationship?**

**Question three: What do you think of Esper's mother?**

* * *

**Edit: 1/8/17**


	5. Forks? Forks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own Esper and any other original characters.**

* * *

Esper's mother was going to travel to Paris on a business trip and instead of going along like she usually would have, the young blond elected to stay with Bella and Renée (and now Phil - which was funny because his name was _also_ from Twilight) for the summer.

Her friend's mom had volunteered to house her and it was only natural she would offer. Over the five years she had lived in Phoenix - meaning she was now thirteen and so was Bella - the two families had become quite close. With how similar - and still yet dissimilar - Renée and Esper's mother was, it was practically fated.

So as Patricia flew off for work - but not before giving her daughter spending money, contact info, and kisses - Esper found herself staying with her best friend for the summer.

Which turned out to be staying with Bella and her father for the summer.

Now Esper could have said that she didn't want to travel to Forks (Haha) - Renee had given her that opinion - and Bella wouldn't have really minded either way, but she didn't want to deprive the girl's father of his quality time with her.

So as it was she was currently staring up at a man named Charlie Swan who looked exactly like the Charlie Swan from the movie and Esper was stumped.

She almost had half of a mind to ask Charlie if he knew a family called the Cullens and if his best friend was named Billy Black.

A little put off by how many Twilight references she seemed to come across nowadays, Esper instead smiled and gave a little wave.

"Hi my name is Adelaide Brandon," She chirped brightly, putting her cross between a southern drawl and a french accent to good use. "but I go by Esper."

Charlie looked bemused and just a little bit surprised. Probably at how an introverted girl like Bella managed to get saddled with someone as loud as her but Esper was okay with that since she got that look constantly. From everyone.

"Well," Her best friend's father flailed and it was kinda adorable in that fatherly type of way. "welcome to Forks Esper, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Grinning now - because really in her opinion Charlie was kind of a dilf and so was Billy - the small blonde wrapped her arm around Bella and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sure I will."

Packed away in Bella's room, Esper was glaring at the four walls because this was the exact same setup of Bella Swan's room from that blasted movie.

There were even the seven billion different sets of unnecessary lamps littered around the room and the young blonde was starting to feel like the universe was trying to tell her something.

It had been very disconcerting to drive up to the house and see that it also looked the same as the one in the movie. She had almost had a hernia right then and there.

Frowning Esper looked over to Bella who was nose deep in a book and poked her in the shin.

Dark eyes snapped to hers and Esper furrowed her brow.

"Hey," She started as she mulled over her question. "does your dad have any friends? Like people we might meet while we're here?"

Looking contemplative Bella nodded her head as she swiped her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, he has some friends on the force that he's definitely going to introduce us to." She told her. "And every summer I visit we go to a cookout on the reservation because my dad is best friends with Billy Black."

Swallowing a little bit, Esper felt her heart kick up in her chest.

"Who's that?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could. "Is he native?"

"Yeah, Quileute." Bella said casting her a glance. "How did you know?"

Esper was gonna scream.

"Well you did say reservation."

"Oh, yeah." Her friend hummed as she turned a page in her book and Esper poked her shin again.

"Are there any kids our age we could possibly meet?" She wheedled. "Like does Mr. Black have any kids?"

Bella looked a little uncomfortable with this question.

"Um yeah, Jacob." She told her as she shifted uneasily. "But uh, it's awkward to hang around him because I think he has a crush on me."

Unwilling to admit anything just yet, Esper hummed lowly.

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of Jacob would you?" She said with a half hearted eyebrow waggle. "If he's cute I might want him to start crushing on me instead."

No she didn't because hello, the boy would end up being a wolf shifter but Bella didn't need to know that just yet.

Snorting her dark haired friend slid off of the bed and wandered over to the bookshelf in the corner.

"Please I hope he does." She said as she pulled out a navy blue photo album. "I'm not really interested in that kinda stuff right now and I don't know how to turn him down without seeming like I'm being mean. So if he ends up liking you I don't even have to do anything about it and that works out perfectly for me."

Coming back over to the where Esper lay, Bella opened the cover, flipped a few pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Here he is." Bella said as she tapped the picture. "And he's with his dad, what do you think?"

Just then and there Esper felt her brain short circuit and she let out the sound of a dying cat because Jacob Black looked _exactly_ like a young Taylor Lautner and Billy Black looked exactly like he did in the movies. Albeit younger.

This was some _bullshit_ , she didn't even really _like_ that series! Why couldn't she have been reborn in Harry Potter or anything written by Gena Showalter or Christine Feehan?

" _Why me_?" She groaned into her pillow in French as she tugged on her hair. " _This is so fucking stupid, how does someone both reincarnate and jump universes! It doesn't make any sense_!"

"Wow," Bella said after a beat of silence. "If I knew you would have thought he was that attractive, I would have shown you him earlier."

Another screech was the only answer Bella received.

* * *

**Edit: 1/8/17**

* * *

**Also go check out my Star Wars SI-Oc fanfic called A Force Users Guide To Dealing With The Darkside ( And Also Sith Lords ).**


	6. Closer Relations

Esper sat awkwardly on her log with her knees to her chest as she tossed Jacob Black sidelong glances, and she - for the life of her - couldn't muster up enough ambition to talk to the boy.

Now Bella - who assumed Esper had a crush on him - found this situation hilarious which in turn made the blonde even more tense because her only source of support had gone rogue.

Picking at the damp rocks underneath her boot, the young blonde glanced to her left and startled a bit when she noticed that Jacob had glanced to his right and subsequently - directly at her.

Now there was something to be said about the moment when someone sees someone see them and that something was a straight up and mumbled _awkward_.

" _Wassup_." She waved jerkily, forgetting that she had stuck her hands down on the wet ground and she cringed in disgust when she felt a speck of mud smack her right on her face.

Esper made an aborted sound of repulsion as she quickly used her sleeve to wipe the muck away - but that only succeeded in making it worse. By the feel of things she almost certainly had a long streak of black stretching from her chin to her cheek bone and Esper wanted to scream.

She had been in the process of cursing in french at her predicament when a snort from the other side of the log drew her attention and with a blink she turned to view Jacob Black _laughing_ at her - and so she used the remaining dirt on her hand and rubbed it on _his_ face.

The flabbergasted look the boy sent her was nothing compared to the one Esper sent _herself_.

"Oh _merde -_ I'm so sorry, I'm-" She cut herself off as she scooted over on the log to wipe away the smudge on his cheek but she only ended up using the already muddy sleeve she had used on herself, on _him_. "apparently making it worse? _Oh mon Dieu_ you must think I'm such an _asshole_ now and while that is _true_ I definitely didn't mean to-"

The sound of Bella's cackles cut off her apologetic rant and Esper's neck snapped around to glare heatedly at her supposed best friend.

"Bella's bathing suit top fell off in front of our entire eighth-grade class!" Esper snarled out from behind her red face and embarrassment and she watched delightedly as the dark haired girl sputtered and choked on her giggles. "And she stood there frozen exactly like that for _five whole seconds_!"

Two pairs of dark eyes widened - one in shock and the other in astonishment.

"Esper!" Bella shrilled out. "Dude - what the actual _fuck_?!"

Esper glared.

"If I have to feel embarrassed so do you, _mon amie_!" She cried out as she fell backward over the log to avoid Bella's lung. "We should suffer together as _friends_!"

The brunette's eyes darkened with fury and Esper distantly noted that it made the girl look kinda sorta beautiful in the 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' kind of way.

Which coincidently was what the girl was threatening her with.

"And now you can _die_ , _friend_!" Bella hissed as the girl grabbed a hold on Esper's ankle and pulled her back. "Now take your death like a woman!"

Struggling now Esper shuddered and whined when she saw Bella reach down and gather up a dollop of mud onto her two foremost fingers.

"Have mercy you tyrant!" She pleaded. " _Have mercy_!"

Her friend sent her a smirk that was so very much Esper's own influence that said girl couldn't feel anything but _proud_. Damn her skewed sense of propriety.

"I'm sorry," Bella purred. "I'm fresh out, would you prefer a healthy helping of _revenge_ instead?"

Esper was wide eyed.

" _Diable_." She whispered and Bella grinned darkly.

"They have a place in hell for me," The dark haired girl said. "And it's the throne I stole from _you_."

This time it was Jacob who burst into cackles and both of them turned to view the boy half bent over in his laughter.

"Wild." He wheezed as he wiped at the corners of his eyes. "You guys are _wild_."

"Well," Esper started with a shrug. "I like to think _I'm_ the wild one and Bella here became wild by association."

Said girl snorted.

"More like through _conversion_." Bella said dryly and Esper gasped in mock offense.

"As if all of that sass wasn't inside of you already." She said as she sat back down on the log and the dark haired girl sent her a droll stare.

"Did you know that I have an inner commentary that speaks solely in french curse words?" Bella said. "Because I didn't have that until I met _you_."

"Can you understand it though?"

"That's beside the point!"

"I lost my swim trunks on time while I was at a party on the rez." Jacob confessed and both girls immediately clammed up. "It was terrible, mainly because there are pictures."

Both Bella and Esper shared looked before casting the boy sympathetic looks.

"That's rough Jake."

"Yeah, sounds like it sucked major ass."

Chuckling a bit at her word usage Jacob shrugged a shoulder.

"I thought that since we were sharing embarrassing moments that I oughta throw my two cents in." He told them with a boyish grin. "After all, knowing each other's hidden skeletons is the best way to bond."

Taking a moment to observe the boy Esper saw the twinkle in her eye and sighed internally because she knew this was another person who she'd have to save from themselves.

"I think me and you are going to be great friends." Esper declared. "Like the three musketeers or some shit like that."

Bella hummed.

"Better watch out Jake," The girl said. "Esper might _haze_ you as your initiation passage."

Blowing a raspberry the blonde pouted.

"I dare you to walk on the asphalt back in Phoenix _one time_ and you _never_ let it go."

" _It was a hundred plus degrees outside that day Esp_."

"Oh boo, you didn't have to do it you know."

Pausing Bella's cheeks reddened a bit.

"I didn't want to chicken out." She mumbled. "You did it so I had to prove to you that I could too."

Esper grinned and fluttered her pale lashes.

"You're adorable." She cooed over to the blushing Bella before she turned back to Jake. "So what do you say? Wanna be my bud?"

The native boy's dark eyes twinkled with interest.

"Are there _prerequisites_ to being friends with you?" Jacob asked with a bright grin and she quirked a brow at him.

"Well you have to learn french of course." She told him with a wink. "But don't worry, even though Bella has a head start on you I'm sure you'll catch up soon."

"How much does she know now?" Jacob asked like he was already planning to do as she said and Esper felt the need to preen. She didn't know exactly why she did - but she was going to anyways.

"Bella?"

"Just some conversational." The girl answered. "But not well enough to follow when Esper speaks too fast or for too long."

Jacob nodded then looked thoughtful.

"I wonder if my school offers it as a course?"

"Yanno _,_ I thought his crush would be more _apparent_." Esper said to Bella as they both lay in her bed, getting ready to sleep. "With how you were going on about it, I thought I'd see him give you cow eyes."

"Wait for it," Bella said. "he was too preoccupied with you to look at me. You'll probably notice something when we go to the bonfire this Friday."

"I guess we'll see." Esper shrugged. "There's still time for him to fall for my dashing good looks and poisonous personality!"

"I still feel like that's not how that saying goes.".

"But that doesn't make it any less true."

"No," Bella grinned. "I guess it doesn't."

"Oh wow _rude_."

"You said it first."

"Well you weren't supposed to _agree_ with me!"

"I can never win with you."

"Damn straight Isabella Swan and don't you forget it."

* * *

**Here's a new chapter after months! I'm in university now so please bare with me.**

**What do you guys think of the interaction between Esper and Jacob? The interaction between Bella and Esper?**

* * *

**Edit: 1/8/17**


	7. We Go To-Ge-Ther Like JNFDSKJFNJDNF

Esper snorted into her bowl of cereal at the little sarcastic quip Charlie made concerning a teenager he had pulled over for speeding today and she could _clearly_ see where Bella got her sass from.

Renee was much too - in the politest terms - _airheaded_ to resemble the youngest Swan in personality.

"Hells Bells, your dad is _riot_." She sniggered as she used her foot to poke at her best friend. "Why can't _you_ tell me funny stories like _he_ does?"

Bella shot her a droll look and quirked a fine brow.

"If you would like I could recite a full rendition of the embarrassing time you found out you were allergic to almonds?" She said as she turned a page in her book. "I'm sure _that_ story would _interesting_ enough for you."

Scowling at the girl as she gave a red flush, Esper kicked out her leg as far as it would go and knocked the hardcover right out of Bella's hand.

"Hey!" The dark haired girl hissed as she turned to the blonde in order to return the favor and for a second she curled protectively around what was in her hands until she remembered just what she was holding.

The young psychic smirked as she spotted the reluctant expression Bella's face and she knew it was because the girl didn't want to make a mess on Charlie's furniture.

"What?" Esper purred as she lifted her bowl full of milk and Captain Crunch higher. "Weren't you gonna retaliate?"

Leaning forward she narrowed her eyes at Bella and smirked.

"Go on then." She taunted and when the dark haired girl merely glared, huffed and turned away, Esper giggled to herself.

" _That's what I thought_."

Leaning back into the couch cushion, she hurriedly ate her cereal - least Bella decided to cut her losses and dump it on her - and tipped the bowl towards her mouth to drink the leftover milk.

And she perhaps got a few gulps in when she suddenly felt the ceramic rim press further into her mouth as the opposite end lifted and sticky liquid flew into her nose and down her chin.

Caught between hacking and snorting, Esper shoved Bella"s hand away from her and quickly wiped at her face.

Glaring up at the victoriously smiling Swan, the blonde growled.

"That " She bit out. "was a cheap shot _hells Bells_."

Dark eyes rolled.

"And my book wasn't?" She asked and Esper turned away mutely. " _That's what I thought_."

Standing the young french speaker shot her friend a contemplative look.

"I perhaps, have taught you too well." She said as she carried her bowl into the kitchen. "And I can't say for sure if that's a bad thing or not."

Charlie gave a chuckle at her words and their interaction and Esper looked at him betrayed.

"Surely you can't find that funny." She asked him. "The devil just tried to drown me, don't give her - _it_ \- the _satisfaction_ of parental approval."

The police officer looked at her with sparkling brown eyes and she could see her god forsaken best friend in them.

Bella's dad had prettier eyes than his spawn. _Ha ha._

"Well you _did_ kinda ask for it." He said with a grin and Esper tossed her hands into the air.

"Lies and slander!" She tsked sadly as she set her bowl in the sink and turned on the water. "I shall hear no more of it! And you call yourself a man of the _law_!"

That earned her a full on laugh and she smiled to herself as she washed out her dish and placed it back on the rack.

"I was only calling as I saw it." He said to her. "And as a man of the law, I saw clear cases of provocation on both sides."

The blonde looked hopeful that he would call out his demonspawn of a daughter but Charlie quirked a grin and shook his head.

"But you did indeed start it Esper." He pointed out and she gasped. "There ain't no denying that."

Narrowing her eyes, Esper tapped her fingers on the counter as she peered at her phone and the text she had just received before she nodded to herself. Turning to look at the elder man, she sniffed.

"I will need my lawyer present before any more accusations can be thrown around." She told him tightly and managed to keep that expression for a few moments before she burst into a grin. "Oh who am I kidding, I'm guilty as sin."

Jogging forward she moved towards the front of the house with a wicked laugh.

"But you'll never catch me _alive_ copper!" She cried out as she raced out towards the door and she heard Charlie laugh.

"There's nowhere you can run or hide that I won't be able to find!" He called out to her. "I'm the law around these part and I have eyes and ears _everywhere_!"

"Oh boo!" She shouted back as she reached the last step on the stoop and glanced around the lawn. "I'm like the wind and the mist, no one will ever see me disappear!"

Looking back down at her phone after she heard the man laugh, Esper pulled up her last text and hummed.

The three of them immediately after that day at the beach made a group chat - or rather Esper made it and forced her two friends to get the app.

Hell she even set the group title and their usernames and forbade them to change it because she thought they were clever.

And they were, after all tell her that labeling their chat _**The Twilight Saga: Behind The Scenes**_ wasn't ironic fucking gold?

And don't even get _started_ on how great Jacob, Bella, and her usernames were because in a couple of years hindsight would really be 20/20.

_**Where-Wolf? There-Wolf!** _ **: I shld be pullin up soon, u gonna meet me outside rite?**

Fingers flying across her keyboard as she typed out her reply, Esper still couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she wasn't able to find a proper Shifter pun but she did locate the next best thing.

Werewolf, Wolf Shifter, tomato, potato.

_**sad or angry psychic? find happy medium!** _ **: yah im outside! bella didnt want to come with me tho :/**

Grinning as she saw another speech bubble appear on screen, Esper glanced towards the house with a wave.

_**Let's EFFIN lose it, you cant get into my mind!** _ **: I'm coming out right now to wait for you Jake.**

_**Let's EFFIN lose it, you cant get into my mind!** _ **: I would already be out there but Esper disabled my notifications for the app. I only saw this because I was on my phone.**

Esper cackled.

_**sad or angry psychic? find happy medium!** _ **: stop letting me into your phone then.**

_**Let's EFFIN lose it, you cant get into my mind!: I'm NOT. You break into it whenever you feel like it.** _

The blonde shrugged.

_**sad or angry psychic? find happy medium!** _ **: true**

_**Where-Wolf? There-Wolf!** _ **: lol u gotta stop doin tht E-S-P. she barely talks in the group chat as it is**

Hearing the door opening as Bella came out, Esper grinned at her.

"Our boy here is calling you out on being M.I.A in the chat." She told her even though the dark haired girl could easily see it. "Whatchu gonna say back?"

Instead of answering her Bella immediately looked down at her phone and started typing and Esper followed suit.

_**Let's EFFIN lose it, you cant get into my mind!:** _ **I would talk more in the chat if Esper and you didn't spam it.**

"We do not!" Esper gasped as she faked looking offended.

"Sure you don't."

_**Where-Wolf? There-Wolf!:** _ **r u sayin we tlk 2 much bells? cuz thts wht it sounds like!**

"Yeah Bella," She snorted. "Is that what you're tryna say?"

_**Let's EFFIN lose it, you cant get into my mind!:** _ **I mean if the motor fits into both your mouths…**

_**sad or angry psychic? find happy medium!** _ **: jjsehndjsks thats harsh bella baby!**

Esper could almost hear said girl smiling behind her.

_**Let's EFFIN lose it, you cant get into my mind!: Sorry (not).** _

_**Where-Wolf? There-Wolf!: well ur gonna have 2 give me a real apology in person cuz im here now** _

Both girls looked up and spied the truck pulling up to the curb as Jacob got out.

"Bye Sam." Jake mumbled out as he closed the door and the car pulled away but not before Esper could see Uley.

Damn he was hot.

Like wow.

Shaking the dirty - _truly freaky and nasty_ \- thoughts from her head, the blonde smiled at the native boy in front of her and gave him a hug.

"Finally you make it over you dork!" She laughed as she stepped away to let him hug Bella. "I thought you were just gonna blow us off again."

Pulling back from their friend the boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, I already told you guys that I was on punishment." He said and then shot Esper a droll look. "And no, ESP, I will _not_ tell you what for."

Deflating instantly, the girl pouted but then grinned when she registered the nickname he gave her a few weeks back.

He didn't call her Esp like Bella did, instead he said it like Ee-Es-Pee and she couldn't get over the irony of it.

Esper the ESP in- _fucking_ -deed.

"Well if you're not gonna divulge your _sordid_ past to us then come inside." Bella told the boy. "Be sure to take off your shoes at the door cus I just mopped."

Nodding Jake followed the two of them inside.

"Jacob?" Called Charlie from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

Said boy blinked.

"Yes Mr. Swan," He answered before flushing at Charlie's urging to call him by his given name. "I just got here, Sam dropped me off."

Meandering into the entrance hallway, the police officer was shrugging into his jacket.

"Ok that makes this easier then." He said as he grabbed his keys. "There's snacks and easy to make food in the fridge, if you'd want to make something yourselves call me about it first and if it's something that I'm sure won't cause a house fire then you can have Bella cook it for you."

Glancing at his daughter the man smiled apologetically.

"I know you know how to cook but I just want to be safe Bells," He told her. "so no offense."

Bella shrugged.

"None taken." She said. "It makes sense."

Nodding Charlie turned to address all three of them again.

"Don't open the door for anyone you don't know, if you go out be back before dark and keep your phones on you." He instructed further. "I left some money in case you needed to go buy anything and the spare house key is on the hook."

Moving towards the door, the man shot them one last look.

"And be sure to call me if something happens." He told them as he closed the door behind himself. "Now you three have fun."

The trio moved over the window to watch him pull out the driveway and they waved to him.

She didn't understand why the books and the movies painted him as an inadequate parent because that was _such_ a lie.

Only pulling away when they saw him turn the far corner, three grinning faces convened.

"So," Bella said after a moment. "what most likely illegal thing were you going to suggest we do _this_ time Esper?"

Gasping - she seemed to be doing that a lot these days - the blonde blinked harshly.

"And you say that to me as if you aren't going to go along with my ideas!" She tutted to the girl. "Shame on you Swannie bird, _shame_."

Jake grinned.

"So then you do have suggestions?" He asked her and she shot him a raised brow look.

"Well of course _mon ami_." She all but purred. "But first, we gotta relax together as friends."

Moving over to the couch she patted the cushions on either side of her.

"Now take a fucking seat babes," Esper laughed. "Let's _bond_."

* * *

**This chapter is really more to show you their new friendship and how they interact. Esper is already changing canon lol.**

**Also someone was wondering when Esper was gonna tell Bella she could see the past and the answer to that is soon!**

* * *

 

**Question 1: What do you think about Jacob, Esper, and Bella's relationship? And how do you think it'll change canon?**

**Question 2: What did you think about the group chat names and usernames? Clever or no lol?**

**Question 3: What do you guys think of Esper's personality and influence so far? Do you like her? Flaws? Strengths?**

**Question 4: What situation would you like to see Esper use her abilities in?**

**Question 5: How do you predict the Cullen's will react to an Alice look alike?**

* * *

 

 


	8. Blind Sided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own Esper.**

* * *

Blowing her long blonde hair out of her face, Esper blinked out of the vision she had just finished having and resisted the urge to gag.

Carefully removing her palms from the small island in the kitchen, the young medium shivered violently as she shook the image of Renee and Charlie having sex out of her mind.

"That's it." She grumbled as she picked up her glass of juice and moved over to the sofa. "That room is _officially_ off limits for the use of psychometry."

Sitting down with her feet curled under her, Esper looked around the empty room and figured she had an hour or so until Charlie and Bella returned from shopping to get all her thoughts in order.

Because surely to be able to tell her best friend she was a psychic Esper would need the entirety of her focus at hand.

Sighing she snuggled deeper into the couch as she brushed away the creeping visions of Charlie crying drunkenly into the cushions underneath her and the blonde girl took a sip of her drink.

As the years had gone by Esper had started going to metaphysical shops and signed up for any credible meditation or psychic classes that she could find. Her Gran thought her pastimes was strange but her mother was delighted by her daughter's New Age interest and supported it wholeheartedly.

Her mother was such a flower child sometimes _honestly,_ she even agreed to let her sign up for self defense lessons - which she did as soon as she turned eleven and she's been attending for two years now.

And surprisingly - or maybe not because she knew she couldn't be the _only_ person with abilities - she found a shop called New Tidings that was run by a woman named Luna who could see auras.

And coincidently the first thing the woman had said to here was that she was looking very _silver_ * and proceeded to ask her what Esper's gift was.

Now fast forward a few weeks and the young girl found herself attending classes on developing a person's psychic powers.

And despite that it seemed like a whole crock of bullshit, a few months in found her able to call up a vision for an object that she hadn't been able to before. Then a year found her able to block out weaker visions, two let her be able to stop most of them and three gave her the skill to regulate them to an afterthought.

Although every now and then she'd get one that stopped her in her tracks or slapped her in the face, she was fine with where she was now. Psychically speaking that is.

Hell, she even managed to prove her theory about her having some kind of mesmerizing quality that made people want to touch her and while she couldn't control that part yet, she was _very_ aware of how it manipulate to suit her.

Snorting to herself, Esper stretched out her legs on the couch.

She had tested her allure out on Jake and was a little surprised to note that the boy was easy to draw close, all she had to do was smile slow at him and he was practically crawling in her lap.

Bella had given her a weird look when that had happened but Esper had grinned and told the girl that it was her natural charm.

And she hadn't exactly been lying, her Mesmer - she even thought of a cute little name of it - was organically made.

The blonde girl had also tried it on Bella but no such luck, the only thing she got was a strange look and was asked if she was feeling okay.

Her Mesmer seemed to make people lose inhibition in concerns to her. They became friendly, more prone to touch and coercion and she knew she could increase its potency - the only thing that stopped her from doing so was that she couldn't do it demand.

 _Yet_.

She was still working with Luna on that frontier but progress would soon be made. Esper could feel it in her bones.

Jolting a bit at the sound of a car door shutting, the blonde looked out the window and caught Bella waving at her with bags in her hands. Hurriedly she downed the rest of her drink and sped outside to help with the groceries.

"I thought it would take you guys longer. to finish shopping." Esper admitted as she grabbed some food from the back of Charlie's cruiser and she watched Bella shrug.

"We found all that we needed to cook tonight." The brunette said as they moved towards the house. "Did you still want to make gumbo together?"

Esper grinned.

"You know it." She laughed as they set down the bags near the fridge. "Let's start right now, it takes a bit to cook."

* * *

Falling onto Bella's bed right next to her friend, Esper rolled over and cuddled into the dark-eyed girl's side much to her exasperation.

"Yes, Esp?" Bella asked as she cocked a brow and the blonde smiled.

"I'm psychic." She told her and for a few beats of a second the brunette met the blonde's gaze and paused before she snorted.

_Loudly._

"Well, that certainly explains things," Bella muttered as she reached over to her nightstand for a book and Esper gawked at her. "no wonder you'd act so _weird_ at times."

Bolting upright the blonde shot her friend an incredulous look.

"What the hell do you mean 'that certainly explains things'?" She hissed out, feeling frazzled and out of place. "Aren't you gonna say you don't believe me?"

Bella shot her a droll look.

"I've been your friend for _years_ now," The girl said as she turned the page of her novel. "did you think I wouldn't notice how strange you'd get when you'd touch things?"

Another page was flipped.

"I mean just yesterday I saw you adjust a picture frame on the wall and you stood stock still with an out of it look on your face for _five minutes_." Bella shot her a shy sort of half smile and Esper blinked. "You're lucky I kept my dad preoccupied."

Tapping a painted nail on the cover of her book, the youngest Swan's expression turned impish.

"Besides I heard that my Aunt Luna teaches a _bright_ new pupil named Adelaide." She shrugged. "And three guesses at to who _that_ is."

Now feeling quite lost, the blonde helplessly looked at the ceiling.

"But I thought your mom was an only child?"

"She is," Bella confirmed. "Luna is a close cousin who became more of an honorary Aunt."

Esper was stunned.

"Oh." She said softly as she picked at the quilt underneath her. "This is _not_ how I envisioned this going."

But really it made sense in a way, Bella _did_ have a penchant for believing in the supernatural more than the average person should. So her knowing another psychic wasn't such a stretch.

"What? Did you expect me to think it was a joke?" She asked and Esper nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged.

"Well, why didn't you ever tell me you knew?" She asked after a moment and Bella looked at her.

"I figured it was your secret to share." She admitted. "Especially since Aunt Luna didn't mean to out you."

Tapping her fingers against her thigh the blonde psychic held out her hand and smiled.

"I can touch things and see their history." She told her and the other girl giggle snorted.

"Is that why you were wearing those gloves in the heat for a whole month?" Bella asked and Esper nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I didn't have good control back then sadly, but I'm _much_ better now."

"Well I'd hope so," The dark-eyed girl said mildly. "you've had years to practice."

Esper narrowed her eyes at her best friend before she huffed and fell back into pillows by Bella's side.

And with a wicked grin she turned to look up at the faintly smiling girl.

"Did you know that your parents had sex on the table in the kitchen?" She asked her and Bella shoved at Esper's shoulder.

"No!" She grumbled out as she dog-eared her book and shoved it away. "And I didn't ever want to!"

Esper cackled.

"The more you know."

* * *

***Having a Silver aura pertains to spiritual and physical abundance.**

* * *

**Here's the chapter on Esper's powers! She had been training behind the scenes!**

**Question 1: Tell me what you guys think about her secondary ability of Mesmer! It's more of a passive ability right now, please keep that in mind.**

**Question 2: What do you think about the big psychic reveal to Bella? I thought it would be easier to just have Bella have already known because there's no way she didn't notice anything already lol.**

**Question 3: Who could you guys see Esper with? Keep in mind that she's bisexual so you can suggest anyone you want.**

**Question 4: How do you feel about Esper learning self defense?**

* * *

 


	9. Paradisco

After her psychic revelation with Bella, Esper spent much of the next few days reading the memories off of random objects in the house.

They found some of the visions funny but others verged on barf worthy and eventually, after tapping Charlie's bare arm and shrugging to Bella about how her father was hit and miss, did her best friend ask about herself.

"Have you ever seen anything from me before." She hummed and at the question, Esper paused.

"No." She said after a moment. "But that's either because of that mental shield you have going on or because I'm not strong enough to get a read on you."

If Alice could do it, why not her?

Bella looked confused and frankly, it was adorable.

"Shield." She echoed softly and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah." Esper said as she grabbed hold of Bella's pale hand and closed her eyes. "I can feel it you know, whenever I go to see your past."

And she really could too. Whatever psychic feelers she sent out, she could sense whenever they ran up against the as absoluteness of Bella's fortress of a mind and it was sort of impressive.

"You're airtight." Esper admitted as she opened her eyes and when she caught sight of the sardonically raised brow Bella was flashing her, she startled.

"What?" She asked after an awkward moment and the brunette snorted.

"Let's effin lose it, you can't get into my mind? Sad psychic, find a happy medium?" Bella said in a dull tone of voice even as her eyes danced with mirth. "You were _trolling_ us, weren't you? Because all of our nicknames foreshadow something true about is, right?"

Esper sheepishly grinned, leave it to Hells Bells to notice something like that so fast. The girl really was a mind to behold.

"You got me!" She chirped as she let go of her friend's palm and raised hers in a motion of defeat. "But you gotta admit, it _was_ pretty clever."

Bella snorted.

"Yeah and very _telling_." She pointed out before she fell silent and her brow furrowed in mild confusion. "So what's up with Jake's then?"

_Esper froze._

"Um." She asked a bit incredulously as she resisted the urge to glance guiltily at Bella but the girl wasn't even looking at her. " _What_?"

The brunette shrugged.

"Well his username is Where-Wolf, There-Wolf," The youngest Swan began as she fiddled with her touch screen. "but if all the usernames are an alluding joke to some kind of ability, then are you saying Jake can what - turn into some giant monster wolf _thing_?"

And Bella laughed at her words for a hot minute before she realized that Esper hadn't joined in and had in all actuality, fallen silent for _far_ too long.

"It's okay Esp," Bella scoffed as she rolled her eyes and said girl ducked her head. "you don't have to keep the joke going, I'm not _five_ anymore. I know those things don't exist."

But when the other girl saw the uncomfortable look on the blonde's face, her eyes slowly narrowed as she sat up like a jack knife.

"They're not real," She asked slowly and quickly Esper tried to roll off the bed but Bella snagged onto her forearm with biting fingers.

" _They're not real_." She stressed, gritting her teeth as she pulled her closer. " _Right Esp_?"

And all the young medium had to do to somehow confirm against Bella's claim was glance at her with wide heterochromatic eyes for a single second and in response, the girl let her grip on her go with a keen of disbelief as she pressed both of her hands to her mouth.

" _Oh my god_ ," She breathed as her eyes turned unseeing. "Jake is a _motherfucking_ _werewolf_."

_Esper panicked._

Jumping to a stand she stomped her foot and clenched her hands into fists.

" _No, he's not_!" She cried loudly but the time for denial had long since passed. "It was just a harmless _joke_!"

Bella seemed to not hear her.

"Oh _shit_." She mumbled looking lost and confused. "Does that mean those legends about his ancestors being wolves were _true_?"

Esper shook her head frantically.

"Those are just stories!"

"How did I not _catch_ this? I've been friends with him for _years_!" Bella groaned into her arms before she moved to look at the blonde. "And how do _you_ know this, you've been his friend for a _month_!"

_Esper froze again._

Clearing her throat she looked anywhere but at Bella.

"I saw it?" She said shakily and Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

Um.

"S-statement?" She stuttered before she winced at the look her friend was sending her. " _Statement_."

Bella held the blonde in her glare for perhaps a few seconds more - it felt like hours, though - before she released her with a sigh.

"Esper you have never lied to me before and I don't think you'd start _now_ of all times," The brunette began as she wrung her fingers together and met her hesitant gaze. "so I'm asking you, best friend to best friend, is this whole thing a _joke_?"

And at those words, Esper saw a way out, a way to keep Bella away from the dangerous supernaturals a little longer. And that's really all she wanted! To keep her first friend in this world safe from all the evils here - but in that same moment, she also saw the _vulnerability_ in her friend's face.

 _Her expression was open and earnest and it made her heart skip a beat_.

She saw the way Bella was prepared to take her next words as absolute _gospel_ and the young medium found that she couldn't abuse the amount of almost blind faith her friend had in her.

She was a bitch, not an asshole.

Besides who knows? Informing her early may very well save Bella from herself.

With any luck, that is.

And so with a chest-rattling sigh, she perched herself on the bed and stared down at bare toes.

"Surprise," She joked weakly. "it's a werewolf!"

Bella was not amused.

"I'm sorry," She said lowly in a hushed apology. "that was in bad taste especially since you're being serious with me right now."

Licking her lips, Esper drew her knees underneath herself and scooted closer to the slight girl across from her.

"The legend is true." She said softly as if someone but Bella would be able to hear her if she raised her voice. "All of it. The first wife, Taha-Aki, the Cold Ones. _Everything_."

Looking up she tapped a nervous staccato against her thigh.

"Or more accurately they could be called Vampires," She told her. "the Cold Ones, that is."

Esper debated on how to tell her and settled on the general details.

"We're not supposed to know about the bloodsuckers, though." She informed her. "And those who are found out about their knowledge are supposed to be killed, their government said so."

Bella's face looked suitably disbelieving and she felt a stab of irritation.

"If you wanted to know them at least take me seriously because trust me, I know how crazy all this sounds but it doesn't make it any less true" Esper told her a bit testily and Bella looked suitably chastised.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "it - it just sounds so _crazy_ that I can't even comprehend it."

And slowly brown met blue and green.

"I need some proof." Bella admitted after some kind of internal struggle and Esper paused. "And I don't want you to take that as me not believing you - because against all logic, I _do_ \- but -"

And with a raised hand, Esper cut her off.

"I get it," She soothed. "I really do - it's just that getting some factual evidence is gonna be _kinda_ hard."

Bella at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Sorry." She muttered and the blonde waved her words away.

"No, it's fine." Esper sighed. "We just gotta get Jake to invite us to the rez to hang out but we gotta also get near Sam Uley."

Bella perked up.

"Sam?" She questioned. "Oh god, is _he_ one of them?"

Esper nodded and the brunette blinked.

"Wow." She sighed. "I can't believe he's a _vampire_ \- but wait, wouldn't that make it awkward around the wolves?"

And at that, the young psychic paused and snorted out a laugh.

"Sam's not a bloodsucker." She told her with an eye roll. "Besides, I'm not gonna take you see a _vampire_ because they'd kill us both."

For a second Bella looked as if she might protest and Esper rolled her eyes.

"I know you like to see the best in everybody but I'm not gonna be somebody's snack because of your curiosity." She said dryly. "So we're sticking with the vastly safer wolves until further notice."

Leaning back onto the bed when Bella nodded, Esper grabbed onto her friend's hands with a grin.

"Besides for the last two weeks of summer my mother and I are going to Italy so if I see anything I'll try to get you some proof - no promises, though." She told her. "But if I manage it, you have to fucking _swear_ to never say anything about them out loud, not even a goddamn whisper or we're dead Bella. _Dead_."

Said girl looked frightened and Esper felt like she was doing her job.

 _Good_.

"So we're still on for the wolves then?" She said and when Bella shakily nodded a few seconds later, she smiled. "Okay cool."

And of course she was, this was still _Bella Swan_ \- no matter what influence Esper managed to reap on the girl, she would always be stupidly reckless. She just hoped this didn't blow up in her fucking face.

But now that she thought about it, maybe Bella was rubbing off on her too, only in the worse of ways.

_Just her luck._

"Are we going to tell Jake?" Her best friend asked and Esper paused.

"Maybe," She allowed after some careful deliberating. "but no time soon since it's not really my place to just drop a werewolf bomb on him."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not about _that_ ," She said. "about _our_ abilities doofus."

And Esper furrowed up her brow and worried her lip. On one hand, it would help brace Jake when he came into his own powers but on the other, she didn't really know how he would react.

"I - I don't see why not?" She shrugged. "I mean, we obviously can't do it anytime soon seeing as how we haven't grown close enough for those kinds of confidences to be share - but eventually. Maybe in the next year or so."

Pausing, Esper reached into her pockets, pulled out her phone, and started typing.

"But first we should probably change the group chat names." She muttered sheepishly. "Else he might make the same connection you did and well, I don't wanna be responsible for telling him anything about his heritage."

Designating Jacob as Jakey, Bella as Hells Bells, and herself as Esp she nodded and saved the settings.

"And done!" She chirped as she clicked on Jake's name and held the phone up to her ear. "Now all that's left to do is make the call."

* * *

**Okay so I rewrote the scene! I like this one better.**

* * *

**Question 1: What do you think she's gonna show Bella to prove the wolves' existence?**

**Question 2: How do you guys feel about Bella being introduced to supernatural world early? Was it realistic? In character?**

**Question 3: How do you guys like my story so far?**

**Question 4: How do you think Bella knowing about the wolves and Vampires will factor into how she reacts/meets the Cullens? How do you think the Cullens will react when they realized Bella already knew?**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Esper and any OC's you can and cannot recognize.**

* * *

It had been relatively simple to get over to Jake's house and it took barely half of that to get the three of them moseying across the expanse of the rez towards where she knew Sam hung out. In fact, through careful planning and begging they were invited to watch the Wolf Pack boys and some other rez kids jump off the cliff because apparently, it wasn't just done by shifters.

"Is it ever sunny here?" Esper asked as the three of them sat on a log near the cliff where Bella jumped off in the books and she watched the many people in the clearing mingle about. "Like the rain is pretty but the plants need equal parts water and sun."

Jake shrugged a shoulder as he took a few chips out the bag they were sharing and passed it back over to Bella who gratefully stuffed a few crisps into her mouth.

"The suns comes out when we've earned it." He joked as he popped the snack past his lips. "And we're all sinners in Forks so it comes when we've cleansed ourselves of evil."

Snorting at his words, Esper leaned against the log the other two were sitting on and overlooked the roiling ocean down below.

It still amazed her that people were jumping into that right now. Wincing as a couple of kids backflipped into the down below, Esper reluctantly admitted that she wanted to try too but luckily her self-preservation kept her feet firmly on the soil.

Taking a sip of her soda, she let her dual eyes wander the crowd - and momentarily rest on the nearby grills because she wanted a cheeseburger - as she tried her damnedest to locate Sam and his buddies. Clicking her teeth when she could find neither hair or hide of those handsome, muscular men the blonde turned towards Jake and poked him in the leg.

"Hey," She called with an easy grin. "where's your hot cousin at?"

Jacob, already used to her little nickname for Uley, shot her a droll look and crunched on another handful of chips before even bothering to answer her.

He was getting cheeky just like Bella - she was so proud.

"He's coming." He told her after he made a show of swallowing and she quirked a brow. "He had to pick and up Paul and the others."

Esper smirked and leaned into the side of Bella's leg and tossed said girl up a sly glance.

"Paul hm." She hummed as she waggled her brow up at the brunette. "We _like_ Paul, don't we _Hells Bells_."

Seeing the red bloom on her best friend's face as she futilely shoved the young psychic away, Esper burst into laughter and leaned her full weight on Bella's legs so she couldn't kick out at her.

" _We_ like him _a lot._ " She cooed into the dark haired girl's face and the confused and narrow-eyed look on Jake's face slowly twisted up into comprehension and then to blistering amusement.

"Oh my god." He breathed out as he huffed out a few giggles. "Bella - _Bells_. _Please_ don't tell me you have a hard on for _Lahote_."

By this point, the youngest Swan looked like she was both ready to sink into the ground and rip out both of their hearts and Esper was _loving_ it.

"I _don't_." She bit out as she swatted at the cackling Esper. "That's _physically_ impossible."

Perking up - because actually, both genitalia got erections - the blonde opened up her mouth to voice just that when a dark glare from Bella nipped that half-formed sentence in the bud.

Seeing that the Mississippi native was quieted she looked back at Jake and crossed her arms.

"Finding someone attractive doesn't automatically equate to a crush." She muttered as she yanked the bag of chips away from Jake. "Besides _Esper_ thought he was hot _too_."

He gave a snort.

"Esper thinks _everyone_ is hot." The boy pointed out and said girl grinned.

"He has a point, I do." She agreed with a firm nod of her head. "For me, gender isn't a factor in beauty."

Dark eyes peeking out from a brown face pinned her with a sharp side eye.

"It definitely isn't." Jake said sourly as he shot her a glare. "And that reminds me - _stop_ texting me about how sexy you think Leah Clearwater is! If I knew _this_ was what you were gonna do, you would have never been introduced to her!"

Esper rolled her eyes. She had met Seth's older sister earlier on in her visit to Forks when Bella had a Daddy daughter day and the girl had been kind enough to her which made her wonder if Sam had already broken her heart.

Wolf politics were a harsh business.

"That sounds like _your_ problem." She said as she took a sip of her drink. "If I think Leah is pretty then I think Leah is pretty."

The future shifter prepared to open his mouth and reply but just as he did, Esper caught sight of Sam and the others wandering into the clearing and she slapped her hand over his mouth and then quickly snatched it away when she felt his tongue brush over her palm. Wiping the leftover spit on his jeans, she scowled at him.

"I killed a bug earlier today and I didn't use anything but what god gave me." She told him in retaliation as she gave her fingers a wiggle and the russet toned boy blanched.

Giving him one last satisfied look as he chugged his juice to drown out whatever he _thought_ he could taste in his mouth - she was lying to him, insects were gross - she pulled out her phone and shot Bella a text.

**be prepared and be watchful okay? im gonna get you that proof**

Tucking her phone away, she slid her phone into her jacket pocket and leaned back against the log. The plan had been to show Bella that the wolves had an inhumane level of hearing and the only way to do that was to say something scandalous enough to get them to either look over or visibly startle. It wasn't much but that was the first part of a trifecta plan. The blonde was going to try to coerce out some reactions with some wolf and dog puns because surely they would see the irony in it and would react suspiciously. And the next day, Esper and Bella were planning to go find where the Third Wife had died and she would have a vision where Bella could see it. Esper was sure that whatever reaction she had would be enough to convince the other girl of her sincerity.

She only hoped that it was nothing too extreme.

Elbowing the boy next to her, she eyed him with a critical intentness that clearly made him nervous.

"Say hi to Sam." She instructed but when he sighed and stood, she yanked him back down to the log.

"No," Esper sighed. "say hi from _here_ \- like call it out."

There was a silence and two pairs of eyes locked onto each other.

Jake raised a brow at her and when she merely stared him down, he groaned and cupped his hands around his mouth and gave a shout.

"Hey, _Sam_!" And five dark heads turned around - there were a lot more than canon said - to stare at the boy sitting next to them.

"Hey!" He laughed sheepishly and with an amused tilt of his lips, the handsome man waved back to his cousin and resumed what he was doing.

Smiling to Bella - who offered a small one back - Esper was glad that they now had their attention, which meant it was time to implement the plan.

"Hey Jake," She called with a devious curl to her lips as she made sure her accent thickened to an almost amusing degree. "are you gonna turn out to be as good lookin' as _Sam_ and his _friends_?"

Making sure to point them out, she saw out of the corner of her eye one of the wolf boys' head shoot up for a second and nearly turn before the shifter standing next to him smacked him on the back of the skull and with an internal smile, she glanced over at Bella who was watching them like a subtle hawk.

The other girl had caught the movement as well but it was still just a bit too coincidental.

"Oh please," He scoffed as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I'll be even _hotter_."

Bella snorted and Jake shot her a playful glare.

"And yes Bella," He smirked. "I'll be better looking than your _precious_ Paul Lahote."

Bella looked fit for murder - and Paul seemed to be getting teased across the way and with a quick jab to Bella's thigh she made the girl glance over and see.

Taking out her phone she typed out a quick sentence and smiled.

**three guesses as what theyre needling him about**

Locking her screen she glanced over at Jake who was facing off with a Bella who just put away her phone and smirked.

"Shut up you _ass_." She growled out as she reached over and punched Jake hard in the shoulder to which he gave a squeal. "Say anything like that again and I _swear_ I'll end you."

Bella was such a hoot - her threats always made the psychic warm inside.

"Paul's hot." Esper shrugged in order to take the heat off of her female friend. "No need to hate because Lahote was blessed with the gift of sexy and _you_ weren't."

Jacob rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Hard.

"At least I don't have a crush on Leah ESP." He pointed out smugly and Esper blew a raspberry.

"That means that you don't have good taste." She quipped back and Jake pouted as he pulled the chip bag away from Bella.

Chancing a glance over at Sam and the others, she couldn't see any of them looking over but a vibration from her phone had her looking down.

 **Sam looked over RIGHT when you mentioned Leah and Paul looked over RIGHT when you mentioned him.** Bella's text said. **And all the guys started patting Paul on the back in congratulations or something the INSTANT you said he was blessed with sexy.**

Feeling vindicated, the young blonde decided one last thing should seal the deal on this setup.

"Doesn't Sam remind you a chihuahua sometimes?" She asked and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the younger boys in the wolf gang choke on their hot dogs and she smiled internally at the obvious visceral reaction.

Jake shot her a disbelieving look.

"No!" He gasped aghast. "He's more of a golden retriever!"

"Or a great dane." Bella chimed in and Esper laughed.

"Well I'll admit, those options do make more sense than what I said." She hummed. "But he's too big for either of those breeds."

Tapping her chin, she made a show of seemingly getting an idea.

"I know!" She drawled in her thick southern cajun accent. "He's like a wolf!"

And suddenly Jacob bolted upright.

"Yeah, that's perfect." He grinned. "Like the legends! Sam's a werewolf!"

And if Esper had been drinking she would have done a spit-take like Sam's wolf pack did. Damn, the boy didn't even know how true his words were.

"Yeah okay." Esper snorted calmly as she drunk the last of her drink. "And I'm a witch."

"But that doesn't match the theme of the legends." Bella pointed out dryly and Esper rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah," She scoffed. "who wants to be a _vampire_? There are way too many disadvantages and they scare me - ergo witch."

"Why not a psychic?" Bella grinned ironically and Esper shoved at her.

"Witches are damn near psychic anyways." Rising to stand she made her way over to the trash. "But if I had to choose between vampires and werewolves I'm picking wolves any day."

And if she and Bella saw the wolf pack - minus Sam, he was too covert for that - shooting her approving looks, then that only helped prove her point.

* * *

"According to the history of the land, the first of the Quileute people lived around her." Esper announced as she reached the clearing and put away her map. "Now the only thing we gotta do is explore."

Turning to glance behind her at the slightly winded Bella, Esper - who stayed active with her self-defense - raised a brow

"I told you to stay consistent with track." She sighed. "Stop doing one year on the team and then one year off, once we go back it's full time for you."

Ignoring the glare from the brunette - Esper was only trying to help her.

"What time did Charlie say we had to be back at the campsite?" The blonde asked as she shifted her backpack off of her shoulders and onto the ground before she took out her water bottle and took a deep swallow.

Bella leaned against a nearby rock and sighed.

"At three," She informed her. "So we have an hour and a half."

Esper nodded.

"That's good," She smiled as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stretched out psychic 'feelers' and scented out the remains of the past that lingered on the land. "That gives us enough time to fully explore and see what we need to."

And with that, they were off to roaming as random blips of the past tried to snag her attention and with a mental swat those memories stayed dormant.

Surprisingly it only took forty-five minutes for them to find the site of the first interaction between the Shifters and the Quileutes and she didn't _slip_ into the vision so much as _fall_ into it. One moment she was walking beside Bella and the next there were women and children being torn apart before her very eyes.

Needless to say, she screamed.

Turning on her heel she made to run away but just behind her, there was the sight of a body with its _throat torn out - what even was she seeing? -_ and she half tripped half stumbled in her effort to reverse her course. She was leaping over corpse after motherfucking corpse - _oh god the vampires, the Cold Ones killed so fucking quickly_ \- and the terror and pain of everything made her head throb with a sharp hot pain and Esper couldn't stop the tears from springing.

Yelping as a young child - _a goddamn baby oh fuck she was gonna throw up_ \- was taken to the ground and savaged right in front of her, the blonde psychic bent over and upheaved right onto the red stained grass beneath her booted feet. Hands pressed to her aching stomach, she flinched at the screams that were piercing her ears and covered them with her palms - _it didn't work, they were in her head and they were never leaving oh fuck oh fuck_ \- as she screamed for it to stop.

Esper was _sorry_!

She shouldn't have even _come_ here!

She _swore_ she would _never_ come back!

And as the din around her rose to an almost _suffocating_ height, and as she felt her nose grow warm and the taste of copper fall past her lips, the sensation of hands grabbing hold of her body was _not_ welcome.

_It was one of the vampires who were attacking the village come to eat her whole._

And suddenly Esper was fighting for all she was worth. Her lithe body twisted this way and that like a madman and when her hands came into contact with the body holding her up, she _attacked_ as best she could in her daze.

Hearing a muffled cry, she was dropped to the ground and she wasn't dropped out of her vision so much as _pulled_. Breathing hard, she blinked up at the blue sky - not crimson with the hue of freshly spilled blood - and tried her hardest to find her equilibrium. She didn't know how long she laid there with her gaze trapped on the pale expanse above her but when she heard the sound of shuffling beside her, she froze.

"Esper?" A soft and hesitant voice called as a faint sniffling echoed shortly after and the young psychic let her eyes close.

_Bella._

"Esper?" She asked again but this time her voice broke on the second syllable. "Esper? Es- _Adelaide_. Adelaide. Please p- _please._ "

She cut herself off and the sound of an agonized groan slid into her ears as something seemed to hit the ground - _did she fall?_ \- and then there were hands fluttering around her face.

" _Adelaide_." Bella rasped as her tear stained face appeared in the corner on her vision. "Please - oh _god please_. You gotta _tell_ me okay? You gotta tell me if you're _hurt_."

But when she didn't say anything the girl above her groaned out a wail as she buried her red and bruised face into the palms of her hands and started to bawl.

" _No no no no no_!" Bella whimpered out as she bent herself over in grief. "No no, please, _please_ I'm sorry - I swear I _swear -_ _I'm sorry_!"

Blinking languidly as hot tears hit the skin of her face, Esper could feel the cloudiness that encompassed her psyche shift and with an amount of effort that almost _hurt_ the girl opened her mouth and spoke.

"Don'" She grunted out from behind her thick tongue and her brows furrowed.

"Don' - _t_ " She pronounced her tee hard to make sure it was heard. "Call me Adel-" She paused and mulled it over. " _Adelaide_."

Taking a deep breath, she stared into wide and terror-stricken brown eyes and managed a shaky smile.

" _Don't call me Adelaide._ " She rasped out and Bella burst into tears and damn near draped herself over Esper's prone from.

Grunting under the weight, the blonde sighed and gave her limbs a cursory flex and was so very _relieved_ when everything responded immediately and with vigor. Reaching a hand up she tapped her best friend on the shoulder and it took the girl five minutes to even find the will to release her from the improvised hug.

"Help me up." She instructed and when Bella did just that, Esper threw up once more.

"Fuck." She cursed as she wiped at her mouth and when she glanced at her hand and saw red she did it one more time - she had a nosebleed. " _Fuck_!"

Chancing a glance at Bella who looked to be a moment away from hoisting Esper up and nursing her back to health, she managed to afford her friend a small smile.

"We should get clean."

" _Girls_?" A voice shouted frantically as the sound of thudding footsteps neared them and both of them started. " _Girls where are you?_ "

Esper grimaced but couldn't help but be warmed that Charlie heard them and ran the thirty-minute hike from the campsite in maybe ten minutes flat.

Fuck he was such a good father and she'd be damned if she let Bella's innate canon traits treat the man like shit.

"Or," She muttered. "we go to Charlie. The story is that I had a seizure and nothing else."

* * *

Wait so you dragged me out of the vision's range?" She asked the other girl as they sat in her hospital room eating the free fruit cups. "Is that how you ended up with those bruises?"

Bella shrugged.

"I didn't let go until I knew you were far enough away." She told her before she gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Esper."

And said girl sighed.

"I already said it wasn't your fault after the first fifteen times you said that." She huffed. "And then I said you were forgiven for the next twenty that came after and I'm gonna start _hitting_ you in return soon."

Sitting back in her bed, she smiled.

"I knew it was gonna be bad before hand." Esper soothed. "But I underestimated the force of it and overestimated myself.

"I guess I just gotta keep practicing my mental technique." She joked and when she saw Bella give a shaky but watery grin, she cooed and held open her arms to which the girl eagerly crawled into.

And if both of them cried for half an hour, then no one but the orderlies knew about it.

And if the next morning when her mother came storming into the hospital demanding to see her daughter, Esper cried for thirty minutes _again_ \- then she was taking it to the grave.

* * *

**Finally I'm updating! I'm glad to be getting this show on the road to be honest. I think three to five chapters should have us getting to canon but I could be wrong. Mainly because Bella is still going to be going to Forks for the summer instead of staying in Phoenix - because she loves her caring dad wth Stephanie Meyers? - so when Esper calls Bella in Forks Charlie is gonna be like? Do you have a relative named Alice? And he's gonna ask Alice about Esper too lol. Also Sam might not be Jake's cousin but in this story he is lol.**

* * *

**Question 1:** **What did you guys think about how Esper showed the wolves having supernatural hearing? Good? Bad? Believable? I think the guys are rowdy enough to outwardly react to anything scandalous they heard save for Sam.**

**Question 2:** **What did you guys think about the vision scene with Esper? Good? Bad?**

**Question 3:** **I know I asked this before but what do you guys think about Esper? What do you think about her character? How she's affecting the story and characters? What about her relationships with the other characters? What do you think about her abilities (to see the past/psychrometry and her Mesmer)?**

**Question 4:** **What do you guys think about the Bella in my story? Like her? Don't like her? What are some differences you see between canon!Bella and Twilightd!Bella you can see? How do you think those changes are gonna effect Bella's interactions with the Cullens and other characters?**

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me to have readers like you guys. The next three chapters should come in a quick succession because I already have them partially written out.**

* * *

**Please go check out my Patricia Briggs SI-OC into the Mercy Thompson Series called It's All Going To The Dogs.**


	11. Chapter 11

After her mother had come to visit, her trip to Forks came to an end.

Patricia explained to Charlie how thankful she was that he had been watching them and that Esper would be back for the next summer but her protective instincts wouldn't be shushed unless she took her daughter with her. The eldest Swan understood completely and the blonde ended up giving heartfelt goodbyes to Bella, Charlie, and Jake - who came to visit her in the hospital - and within two days she was gone.

Now fast forward two weeks - in which she spent most of it visiting her grandmother - and she was in Italy on the vacation her mother promised her.

And Esper was already kind of regretting this.

Watching Bella unpack her clothes from her computer screen and shove them in her designated drawers, the young medium clenched her hands into fists and tried not to picture every single way this could go wrong with her looking like Alice - a vampire with abilities the Volturi lusted after - and whether or not they would crave a power like hers as well.

She snorted to herself - _of_ course _they would_ she momentarily thought but then she paused and wondered if that was _really_ the truth. Now while she would be powerful, a part of her ability was quite like _Aro's_ even though it wasn't telepathy - which meant that there was a _possibility_ that they would see her as a threat instead of an asset.

And that got her thinking about the odds.

Being able to see the past was just as valuable as seeing into the future in her opinion, especially since she could do shit like tracking someone much more effectively than Alice's visions could - potentially all she had to do was know their last location and touch from there.

And recently, Esper had been thinking of where her powers would evolve to after time and training - or after she was turned into a vampire - and it was _daunting_. If she could see the time that had already passed then essentially _no one_ could ever lie to her about _anything_ they had done. She could learn the sins and virtues of _anyone_ or _anything_ and if she could do that, she could befriend or defeat _whoever_ she wanted. If Esper could read a person's entire life and emotions with a _single_ touch, then she could do whatever she wanted with that information.

_Just like Aro did._

Although, minus the emotions and feelings.

Now Esper wasn't saying she was planning to do _any_ of what she was about to suggest but the Volturi were suspicious meaning _they_ would think about it and if Esper wanted to recruit vampires as a vampire, all she had to do was _want_ to do it. She very well could sway anyone since she potentially had to do was touch them and she'd end up knowing the person just as well as they knew themselves.

Meaning she could she could spin the recruitment pitch in _just the right way_ so that they would agree after all - it would be like _they_ were convincing _themselves_. And if she wanted to defeat someone then she could easily do _that_ as well, after all, she would know all of their weaknesses - maybe even better than they did themselves because she was seeing their past objectively _and_ with personal bias since she would be essentially living their whole life in the span of a few seconds. And if her Mesmer progressed alongside her Psychometry then she could charm _whoever_ she wanted if she put her mind to it. _Already_ people wanted to be around her and be in her favor - which made her sometimes wonder if people liked her for _her_ but she digressed.

It wasn't the time or the place for thoughts like that.

The fact of the matter was that Esper was valuable, her abilities were versatile, and she had the face of a powerful vampire. If she was seen by the wrong people, shit would hit the fan.

Esper had to potential to be an Aro number two or even _better_ than he was and Aro didn't like the thought of being replaceable. After all, Esper's ability to see the past - in some instances - didn't need the body to body contact and she wasn't limited to just living things. She could touch anything - _anything_ \- and see everything they've done or anything that happened that involved the subject in question. Not to mention, her Psychometry wasn't based on perception and because Aro was using telepathy, anything he saw had the possibility to be altered if the person was delusional or determined enough - and all of this marked her as a threat.

But on the flip side, she _did_ bring new prospects to the Volturi's table like her being a great fighter - already she knew how to take down assailants and since she was going to continue self-defense, she would be good guard material. And if she was a vampire whose to say that her Psychometry couldn't evolve into Ability Learning - where she would be able to teach herself any skill just by living through the memory in a person's past? Hell, Esper taught her how to play _blackjack_ with a deck of cards that belonged to her casino dealer cousin so why couldn't she learn _other_ things? Like how to use a gun by touching a police officer or his weapon? Or how to fight by touching a world class boxer or his lucky pair of gloves?

There were so many possibilities about what level her powers could end up on if she was turned into a vampire that it was more than just a bit terrifying and ensured that Aro and his court would carefully consider her death or turning. Not to mention with her added to the Volturi's ranks, she kind of knocked out their need for Edward and Alice to a certain degree.

Sighing to herself, Esper shook her head. She wasn't sure what they would decide to do with her but if all else failed they would probably use that Chelsea chick to force loyalty.

Luckily she had already decided that they would avoid Volterra as best as they could when they went to explore Italy - and maybe if she could obtain some form of proof for Bella but that wasn't very likely - so the worst that would happen was that they accidentally run into the tour but Esper and her mother could easily decline and if they were persistent her Mesmer could nip that in the bud.

But that still didn't stop her from thinking about the fact that these predators could rip them apart in the most gruesome way possible. It didn't stop her from thinking that they could be turned into a walking corpse and that grandmother - and Charlie and Renee and Jake - would never know what happened to them.

Only Bella would and she could _never_ tell anyone.

But then again, if they ended up dead then naturally that would happen regardless and the thought made her heart ache. Shaking her head she huffed to herself and grabbed her backpack, pulling out the latest cell phone - and it sickened her that it wasn't a Samsung Galaxy or an iPhone - and her laptop charger and set it on her bed.

Glancing towards the bathroom - where her mother was bathing - Esper waved Bella over to the webcam.

"Like I said." She told her as she sat down on her mattress. "If I see something strange, I'll tell you about it."

And suddenly the brunette was glaring at her.

"Esper _please_." Bella sighed. "I already believe you - about _both_ things."

She blinked and wrinkled her nose.

"Esper please _what_?" She asked confusedly and the dark haired girl shot her a pointed look before moving closer to the screen.

"You _know_ ," She stressed as she glanced at her door hesitantly and lowered her voice to a near whisper that the blonde had to strain to hear. " _don't go looking for vampires._ "

And Esper burst into laughter.

"Oh hell no!" She told the other girl. "I have _no_ plans of doing that, I'm just saying if I happen to see something I'll tell you about it - _after_ I'm done running away.'

Bella nodded and then paused hesitantly.

"You promise?" She said in a small voice and Esper nodded.

"Yeah, I promise to tell you." She assured and Bella scowled.

"That's _not_ what I was asking about." The other girl narrowed her dark eyes. "I meant that you weren't going to go looking and that you'd run away to stay safe."

She blinked. Again.

"Oh!" The psychic giggled. "Oh yeah, I promise. But you can't blame me for thinking that you were referring to the vamps - after all, you do so much research on them daily so I know how much they interest you."

Esper gave her a meaningful arched brow look.

"I've seen your internet history."

Bella lit up red.

"But I'm not judging you." She smiled. "If it interests you, it interests you."

Bella curled up in her wheelie chair and rested her chin on her knees as she looked down at her keyboard and Esper quirked a brow.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked before she added a more playful tone to her words. "Are you _embarrassed_ about your supernatural fetish?"

The brunette shook her head and shot Esper a dry look.

"It's _not_ a fetish." Bella said with a tiny snort before she shifted and folded her legs underneath herself. "I guess - well I'm thinking about what you said about my um, _interest_ in the Cold Ones."

Esper turned to look fully at her friend and moved her computer on her lap and adjusted her headphones.

"What do you mean?" She asked as her pale brow furrowed. "Did you want my help looking stuff up?"

Dark eyes flashed towards her and then down at the ground.

"No, that's not it." She admitted with a jerky half shrug and Esper hummed. "It's just that well, it's kind of _insane_ to realize that humans aren't the only things walking around on earth."

Unable to resist joking, the blonde grinned.

"Well yeah, there _are_ animals here too."

Bella faltered and sent her a half amused half exasperated glare.

"You know that's not what I meant Esp." The pale girl huffed. "Like - things other than _us_ and _them_. Things that only exist in horror stories and tween novels."

Snorting abruptly to herself - because technically _Bella_ was a tween novel creation - Esper looked towards the large balcony out looking the city and sighed.

"The world is a big place Hells Bells," She told her. "and monsters that go bump in the night are sadly apart of it."

And for a moment Bella fell silent and Esper looked at her, taking in the pensive look on her face with a faint frown. Reaching out she tapped harshly on her keyboard and drew her attention back.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

And she did share them, with an obvious amount of trepidation stalling her tongue.

"Is it _wrong_ for me to want to know about these kinda things?" Bella asked, her voice a heavy whisper. "I mean, according to you what I'm trying to learn about could really _hurt_ us super bad but - but I want to know everything about it _anyway_."

Round dark eyes peered up into Esper's dusky face and she started.

"And Esp, I have never felt such a _burning desire_ to learn about something in all my life. It's like every part of me wants to _know_ and _see_ and _feel_ \- and it _scares_ me to think about how far I might be willing to go to figure this all out." She mumbled to her as her fingers dug into the skin of her arms, red marks puckering up beneath her nails. "Is - Is there something _wrong_ with me?"

Pausing the blonde gave her friend a firm look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"First off," She started as she furrowed her brow. "let's get rid of the word _wrong_ in that sentence and put _different_ in there instead."

Resisting the urge to reach for Bella's hand - she wasn't here so she couldn't give it a firm squeeze - she instead waited until Bella looked her in the eyes to continue.

"Second off, yeah you're _weird_ and there's no denying that," She ignored the flinch and shot her a meaningful glance. "but some of the _best_ people are - as is evidenced by _yours_ truly."

"And lastly, so _what_ if your interests are strange and uncommon!" She exclaimed. "If you can keep them from hurting anyone - _and Bella I mean be as careful as you fucking can_ \- then it's _perfectly_ alright."

Grinning now, she leaned back and blew her best friend a kiss through the monitor.

"Besides," Esper huffed. "you're best friends with a goddamn _psychic_ , if you didn't have an interest in the supernatural then that'd be a _complete_ waste."

Bella's thin fingers tightened briefly in her own shirt before she let go and she flashed Esper a misty-eyed smile.

" _Thanks_." The girl muttered with a sheepish yet thankful look and Esper waved it off.

"It's what BFF's do." She said. "But I fully expect the same in my time of need."

Bella pouted.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Well _no_ , but I figured it should be said." She joked before she perked up.

"Oh yeah!" Esper drawled as she leaned back against the headboard. "I talked to Luna and she did some research and told me that the reason I flipped out so much during the vision was because I was kinda - how to put this? - _living_ its reality."

Her friend looked intrigued.

"And?" She asked with a quirked brow. "What exactly does that mean?"

Esper shrugged.

"Okay so when I have visions it's like I'm really there most of the time and like usual I was in touch with the emotional memory of the land alongside the physical." She explained. "So most of the terror I was feeling hadn't been mine but the people who were attacked and butchered."

Bella looked queasy.

"Is there any way to stop that from happening?"

"Practice and meditation." Esper groaned. "And I've started trying to do it here but it's a difficult concept since I naturally want to sense both the emotional and visual past and now I have to focus on one and push away the other."

The brunette let out a little 'oh' of comprehension and nodded.

"Any progress then?"

"No, god help me."

* * *

Exploring Italy with her mother was like a soothing balm being applied to her soul. Especially when considering the fact that whenever Esper closed her eyes for too long or thought about her time in Forks, flashbacks of that goddamn vision plagued her mind.

Sighing to herself as she bit into her tiramisu, the blonde glanced over to the beautiful bustling city outside the window and felt herself smile a bit.

Slowly but surely she was starting to feel better and she was training herself more. She had gone to historical places on a tour and whenever she could Esper lost herself to visions of larger scales - like she had back on the ancient Quileute land. Some of it had been too much for her but as time went on, she thought that she was getting the hang of it. Or maybe not since she had only been here for two weeks but whatever, she was at the very least becoming used to using her abilities on such large past events.

And that wasn't the only thing she was becoming acclimated to. Using her Mesmer and figuring it out had become a very high priority. She had taken to using it on vendors to see if they would lower prices, on waiters to see if they would improve service, and on rude assholes to see if they would be more polite to her than to other people. Esper needed to know if she could use it against vampires as a human and just how far she could coerce somebody so that she didn't fuck up. Oh - and she also wanted to learn how to either turn it off or turn it to the smallest setting because soon she would be at the age where finding romantic partners would be optimal and she didn't want to have to worry about consent issues.

Taking another spoonful of her treat, the psychic hummed under her breath as she shook those thoughts away and thought about how many tours she had been on and how much more she would do.

And that didn't include the offer they had received from a human couple who had found the tour and shared it with her adventurous mother. Naturally, when she had told Esper about it, she said no to going and if she wasn't going neither was Patricia. Hell, she even told her mother to tell that couple that the Volterra tour was a scam and to stay away from it.

Whether or not they listened was up for debate but after that week they left the hotel and never came back.

"You seem like you're deep in thought _cher_." Her mother called as she reclaimed her seat and Esper smiled.

"Naw." She disagreed as she reached out and gave her mother's hand a firm squeeze. "I was just waitin' for you."

* * *

**I wanted Esper to think about her abilities deeply.**

**In some ways, Esper's power is like Aro's but ultimately it's original function isn't the same. She's a psychometric meaning she can see/live the past of anything but Aro's original power is to use telepathy through touch, meaning he can speak into minds and read them with skin contact. Him seeing all the memories/thoughts is like an off shoot of the original purpose. Kind of like Esper being able to see memories from her card deck and using them to learn how to play a card game.**

**And a part of me thinks Aro might feel threatened because Esper can do what he does and more - even though she can't read minds/thoughts.**

**Also, I know that apparently, Aro can pick up feelings/emotions from the memories he reads but that doesn't fit his ability description in my mind. He's not an empath or capable of having empathic abilities by proxy like Esper has through her Psychometry, so in this story he can't read emotions/feelings.**

**Next chapter will feature more about Esper's Mesmer ability and progress with her powers. Maybe three chapters until canon starts.**

* * *

**Question 1: Do you think the Volturi (Aro in particular) would want Esper to join them? Why or why not? Do you think she would make a powerful vampire? Do you think the Volturi (Aro in particular) would view her as a threat? Why or why not?  (I would really like it if you all could answer this question in particular)**

**Question 2: Some pairings I'm considering are Esper/Bella/Edward, Esper/Emmett/Rosalie, Esper/One of the Wolves, or Esper/One of the Volturi. What do you guys think of that?**

**Question 3: What do you think about Esper's concerns with her abilities (particularly with Mesmer?) What do you think about her predictions about where her powers could evolve to? Reasonable?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you feel that?" Esper asked as she watched Bella twitch and with a smirk she closed her hand tighter around the brunette's and tried her hardest to read deep into her past once more. " _Do you feel that_?"

Leaning out of the way of the fist that came spiraling at her shoulder, the blonde psychic met Bella's annoyed dark glare and smiled pleasantly at her.

"You didn't answer me hells Bells." She singsonged and the young shield snorted.

"You _know_ I can _feel it_ ," She grumped as she went back to stretching. "I've been able to _feel it_ since like January and it's March right now and you started this experiment six months ago in August."

Esper blinked.

"It _did_ take you six months to become aware of your shield," She hummed before she fake glared at the girl. " _now when will you figure out how to move it_?"

Bella scowled and rose from her squat.

"I've been practicing with my aunt Luna for a while now and track and field - which _you_ made me sign up for - is taking up a _lot_ of my time so _excuse me_ for being behind on figuring out my psychic abilities." She growled out. "Besides, you can now read me _without_ me moving my shield so _why_ are we continuing to do this?"

Grinning Esper reached out to touch Bella again and reveled in the fact that she could _indeed_ read parts of Bella's past - which after training her Psychometry nonstop for months on months she was now able to do. And as she watched the brunette wake up, shower - wow okay, that would have been awkward if they hadn't already seen each other naked - and eat a bowl of Wheaties, Esper frowned in disgust.

"Why did you eat _that_ cereal for breakfast today?" She grumbled as she swore she could taste the wheat in her mouth and Bella blushed.

"Stop looking into my past!"

"Okay okay yeesh!" Holding up her hands, the blonde blew her hair out of her face. "Besides, I'm making you do this because for some reason I can only see about a day into your life and nothing else and _that's_ bothering me."

Luna had told Esper that eventually she _might_ be able to read Bella even with her shield because Esper wasn't reading minds with her abilities - she was reading the _energy field_ around people and lo' and behold the woman was right. When she touched Bella one day and saw a glimpse of something she had been _ecstatic_ and tried harder than ever to read the girl and months later here was her progress - but to her, it wasn't enough. Esper couldn't see more than approximately twenty-four hours back into Bella's life and that wouldn't annoy her if she understood exactly and completely _why_ she couldn't see more.

Sure she had theories on the reasons and she had even asked Bella _why_ she would have a shield in her mind or _why_ Esper might not be able to use Psychometry on her and the brunette's quoted answer had been: "I guess it's because I like my privacy and I've always had to be able to keep secrets safe, so maybe it's a byproduct of that?"

And damn her if that didn't make sense and damn near matched her own hypothesis. In the story, Bella was said to have valued her mind over everything and that was still very true here but now that Esper was in the picture, that had changed to add on elements of needing to protect what she knew about the supernatural and _that_ was most likely why she couldn't see much from her.

Well, _that_ and the fact that she hadn't been strong enough at the time and so essentially the fact that she couldn't read all of Bella's past was kind of her own fault. Which was why she had to train Bella to move her shield so she could prove to herself that she could do it.

"So it's for a selfish reason?" The girl accused and Esper nodded.

"Well _yeah_ ," She shrugged. " _and_ because learning how to do all that will be personally useful to you too."

Esper paused and smirked.

"And also for the record," She sniffed haughtily as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "if _I_ can juggle self-defense class, my own psychic lessons and trying to be on the cheer team then _you_ can handle _your_ stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes and gave Esper a playful shove.

"Not everyone is a freak of nature and capable of multitasking like that." She sighed as she jogged in place. "Besides aren't you the one who's always saying you wanna kill yourself because your schedule is too packed?"

Esper paused - damn she kinda had her there but not quite.

"I still manage to do it all, don't I?"

And the dark haired girl nodded.

"Surprisingly yes," She agreed, sounding mildly and reluctantly impressed. "although I don't know _how_ you do it because I've seen you do your tumbler training and it looks _exhausting -_ even worse than what I do for track."

"In some ways, it _is_ worse." She explained as she adjusted her shorts and dark brows raised skeptically.

"Then I don't know _why_ you want to be a cheerleader so bad if field was any worse than it was now I'd be forced to quit." Bella said as she finished her stretches and then motioned for Esper to start her own. "I'm already so clumsy that any more movement would be hazardous to my health."

Esper quirked a brow.

"You actually aren't as clumsy as you think you are." She pointed out. "I made sure of that. Besides, all the time of the track team helped you out though you _do_ have your two left feet moments - like yesterday when she tripped up the stairs. Up the stairs hells Bells."

"This isn't about me." Bella blushed. "It's about you and why you want to cheerlead!"

"It's fun and I like it." The blonde shrugged as she swung her right leg up to rest her ankle on Bella's shoulder. "And it reminds me of home."

Dark eyes blinked as she grabbed hold of Esper's calf and held her limb up higher to stretch the muscles out.

"Of Mississippi?"

Esper paused.

"Yeah," She grunted out as she switched and put her left leg on her friend's upper body and she watched as that one was lifted up as well. "something like that."

Before Esper had been Esper she had been Evangeline - affectionately nicknamed Eva for obvious reasons - and she had been a cheerleader like her mother and her mother's mother before her. She hadn't always _liked_ the sport - in fact, she hated it - especially since she had basically been forced into doing it but now that she had a new life, she was finding a new taste for cheer.

Especially since Patricia had been a cheerleader too and she wanted to be like mommy dearest - sue her.

But first, she had to make it through the last few rounds of tryouts. She was lucky she had taken summer gymnastics again in this life or else she wouldn't have been able to put her cheer knowledge to good use.

She was gonna be a tumbler for the Phoenix Fire Bird team if that was the last thing she _ever_ did.

Finishing up her prep, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and moved towards the door.

"Come on," She said as she picked up her water bottle. "we have jogging to do."

* * *

Figuring out her Mesmer was turning out to be an uphill battle. So far she was trying to figure out how to turn her Mesmer output up and that was getting results but turning it off or down was _far_ harder. Which was why she was focusing on the former for now.

Sitting in Luna's back room, Esper looked up at the plain but alluring face of Bella's cousin and smiled. Luna had volunteered to be her knowing test dummy for her innate allure and Esper was trying to figure out how far she could use this thing. Earlier in Italy, she had been using her Mesmer to make people be nicer, more relaxed, and prone to touching her which was her persuasive ability's original purpose of aiding her with getting visions. But at that time she had been using it _passively_ and now she was trying to use it _actively_ and if she could pull that off she could put a lot of her worries at ease.

"So are we going to try again?" The aura reader smiled and Esper nodded resolutely.

The purpose of this exercise was to attempt to increase the potency of her Mesmer to the point where Luna would be open to a suggestion to do something she would never do of her own violation. Which for the last few weeks had been getting her to drink a cup of chocolate milk and Luna didn't particularly like the stuff.

So far she had managed to get the woman to put her hand on the cup and tighten her fingers around it but actually getting her to bring it to her lips was a bust. But now she had a new plan. Before Esper had been trying to get the woman to do what she wanted through just bombarding her with Mesmer and suggesting or outright _stating_ that she should drink the milk but now she was going to try subterfuge.

First, she had to make the woman lower her guard which was accomplished by small talk and the careful yet effortless use of her natural wit and a splash of her unnatural charm. Then she would take sips of her own drink to instill a visual concept of what she wanted from Luna and finally she would mention it off hand that the woman was probably thirsty and from there she would let things run its course.

Esper was now capable of recognizing when she was using her Mesmer by the warmth that brewed up in her body and by the coying and pleasant spice scent that only _she_ could smell. No really, she had taken to asking Bella and others if they could sniff out something tangy but no one else noticed.

Smiling to herself as she watched Luna _finally_ lift the cup to her mouth she abruptly frowned as the woman blinked and set it back down.

Watching as she blinked slowly and squinted, the blonde knew the gig was up and released the older psychic from her metaphysical clutches.

"That was a good try Esper." She congratulated with a wicked grin as soon she was free. "But I'm much more aware of myself than most people so you'll have to try _harder_."

Letting out a groan the girl let her head thunk against the table beneath her and fumed.

If a talented human could shake it off then so could a talented vampire - or any vampire at all - which meant she needed to keep _trying_.

"Alright," She sighed. "let's go again."

* * *

**Esper's training her Mesmer! Here's a fun fact: Patricia has a weaker form of Esper'smesmer and Esper's ability to see the past. Patricia is naturally a social butterfly and everyone wants to be her friends because she's "charming". Esper mentions that her mother is always well liked everywhere in chapter four. And as for having a weaker form of Psychometry, she has a tendency to "know" what someone had just been doing.**

* * *

**Here's more on Esper's Mesmer.**

**Mesmerizing by definition is to: _hold the attention of (someone) to the exclusion of all else or so as to transfix them._ ** **Synonyms for this term are enthrall, hold spellbound, entrance, and bedazzle.**

**Earlier in the story, Esper points out that people feel inclined to touch her, to get close to her and to like/be kind to/and be relaxed with her. And all of that is to get people in a position to where she can read their pasts.**

**Even in the first chapter, we have examples of Esper's Mesmer being in use. Remember the party with the people? They were all over her partly because she was adorable and partly because her Mesmer was already in use since her birth. Her Psychometry came online later.**

**Like I stated above Esper's Mesmer wasn't** _**originally** _ **meant to be used to control someone or to make them do what she wants but she** _**can** _ **use it like that if she wanted to and she wants to be able to use it on vampires in case she needs to stop them from eating her/getting violent with her.**

**She also wants to learn how to turn it off because of consent issues on both sides. People are drawn to her and are prone to agreeing to do things for her because of her Mesmer and they also have urges to want to touch her.**

**Now imagine she's in a sexual situation where she doesn't want to go all the way and says no/stop or she's in a situation where someone is trying to assault her and they're getting the vibe that Esper wants them or wants them to touch her because of her ability. Basically, they'll be saying "she was asking for it" and "it felt like she wanted it".**

**Here is where her Mesmer has a serious downside and that's why she wanted to learn self-defense because people are prone and are going to be prone to touching her without her consent. And a bigger fear of hers is that if she dates someone that they'll agree to sexual acts and it won't really be them agreeing to it. She's afraid that it'll just be her Mesmer lowering their inhibitions and that's too similar to rape for her. So she won't be dating anyone until she can turn it off.**

**P.s. they're turning fourteen in this chapter so there are three years until Forks.**

* * *

**Also ironically, Esper's allure smells like spices which is kind of the opposite of the sugary smell of vampires. Also ironically I'm going to make her naturally smell "spicy" to supernatural creatures. Like Bella smells like flowers to vampires and the shifters which means her natural "scent" is flowery and Esper's natural scent is "spice like".**

**Esper's Mesmer isn't scent based, though. It's more like an untraceable pheromone or a mental hypnosis than anything else. Almost like animal magnetism or raw charisma.**


	13. Chapter 13

Esper didn't know how Bella's previous high school life went but the one she had with her wasn't anything to sniff at.

Bella was more social - or perhaps better at _pretending_ to be social - when she was with Esper and in reverse, she kept the blonde grounded and calm. The two of them were pretty well liked in their grade and while they weren't the most popular - that title belonged to Amy Lang and her clique - they never lacked in receiving party invites.

And surprisingly, Bella actually wanted to _attend_ a few of them, especially if they actually knew and had spoken to the people who were hosting it and they tried their best to enjoy it. Meaning the two of them went and they either had a good time or it sucked complete balls. There was no in between.

Also, Bella here wasn't a total wazz with the boys and she knew how to turn them down firmly and completely when she wasn't interested. But despite the frequency of her saying no she went on a few of the offered dates and enjoyed herself. Her Bella also didn't dress like a bland piece of bubblegum. Now she still wore her jeans and sneakers and was a tomboy but this time around with Esper there to help her pick out clothes, she was much more fashionable without taking her out of her comfort zone.

Alice had Bella all wrong, if she wanted to make the girl into a fashionista then she shouldn't try to change her whole style willy-nilly. It had to be gradual - like what Esper was doing. Over the years, she had been slowly sneaking in dresses, skirts, and short sleeves into Bella's closet and after some time and effort the girl started to wear them. Like she was doing today.

Humming to herself she fiddled with the stew her mother made for her and watched as Bella - in a blue floral dress and cute white sneaker flats - approach with her tray of school board regulated food and she leaned back in her chair.

"Share with me." Bella said as she sat down with a huff and a gentle roll of her eyes, Esper unpacked her spare spoon and handed it over.

"You're a freeloader." She joked as the other girl dug into her food without preamble and Esper did the same and when their friends came to sit next to them, she took a particular delight in watching the brunette interact with them.

It was intriguing to see the differences between the Bellas. Hers was still kind of awkward but it wasn't so much as jarring than it was charming. She didn't shy away from new people or making friends on her own like canon!Bella and it was definitely easier for her. Hell, two out of the five people in their friend group had been brought in by the brunette.

Both Casey - a redheaded boy with pale skin and bark-colored eyes - and Sierra - a girl with brown skin and pretty hazel peepers - were Bella's track friends and they were pretty cool. Though it _was_ a little awkward because Sierra - a fellow sixteen year old - seemed to have a crush on Esper but until the blonde figured out how to fully stop her Mesmer she wouldn't feel right dating the other girl or anyone else.

Which was a shame because Sierra was _really_ pretty.

And it was also a shame because she didn't think she would ever be able to turn it off completely.

Sighing to herself, the psychic shifted in her seat and considered her mental progress. The past three years had definitely a time of getting things done. Esper got onto the cheer team right before she turned fourteen in May - she was a Gemini - and she finally managed to get Luna to drink the stupid milk. And despite her dismal outlook on her _charm_ , she was still in the process of trying to figure out how to turn off her Mesmer - which had been on for all of her life - and that particular endeavor was proving to be a puzzle. So far she learned how to lower the output to a pleasant but subtle simmer but not to completely shut off its broadcast - which wasn't enough for her and it made her sad that it might have to be.

And that pissed her off because she couldn't shut it down but she could turn the damn thing up so high that Luna practically flew across the room to curl herself up against Esper's side and from there the blonde had been able to suggest a bunch of things to the elder psychic and it would have been done with haste. The thought freaked her out and within seconds, Luna was back to normal.

That part was actually scary and the first time she had done it she felt like a criminal but if there was one good thing about being able to increase her Mesmer then it was the fact that she could help her mother relax.

Recently Patricia's job had her stressed out and a nice long cuddle session with her daughter helped her release the tension that soaked its way into her muscles. And Esper made absolutely sure to _never_ say another that could be taken as an order or a suggestion to her mother when she used her ability on her because it wouldn't be right. This was one of the many reasons why over the years that Esper took careful consideration of her words.

Some things were sacred and consent was one of them.

But back to the previous topic, the psychic originally learned how to turn the output of her Mesmer up by realizing that she had to be completely zen before focusing.

Esper had to be baseline in emotion and needed concentration and after months upon months of meditation and metaphysical classes - she managed to find the perfect state of being to be in. And once she did _that_ , the rest was history - and although the grip her Mesmer had on a person broke if she stopped being calm, she thought that was a fair trade-off.

But despite progress on that front, sincerely wanting to turn it off or down was harder because it seemed that her body - or _wherever_ the Mesmer came from - naturally always wanted to be on and fighting her psychic instincts was a hard thing to do.

Hence was why Esper starting to think that turning it off was impossible.

Which was why she couldn't in good conscience be with anyone who would be overtly affected by her Mesmer.

Which was why she had hooked up with Bella.

Taking another spoonful of stew, she looked across the table at the brunette who she had dated for a solid year and felt a bit forlorn at the thought of being _just_ friends. And that was a bit ironic since it had been Esper who broke things off.

It had pained her to do it but in the end, she felt it was the right decision because if everything went canon wise Bella was destined to be with Edward and that thought left Esper wondering why she even said yes to Bella asking her out in the first place.

And yes, the shy awkward girl was the one who made the first move and boldly enough, it had started with a kiss at a party. Esper tried to let things go back to normal after that but the other girl wouldn't let that happen and after a few _weeks_ of persistence - she was weak to pretty girls who wanted to hold hands - the blonde said yes. Naturally, they did all the relationship things like going on dates, kissing, telling family and friends - Charlie had been particularly supportive and Jake said he saw it coming from miles away - and of course, _sex_.

Internally Esper smirked - Bella wouldn't be going to Edward as a helpless virgin who was manipulated into marriage just to get some dick from her boyfriend so take _that_ Mr. Old Fashioned.

Ending the relationship had brought some tears on both sides - Bella and Esper were ugly criers - but it did nothing to their friendship and now they were closer than ever.

Giving someone head on a casual basis sure knocked down some barriers.

Chuckling to herself, she wondered what the traditional Edward would think about his precious Bella being a bisexual and if he would feel threatened by Esper's presence and she hoped he would be. Esper was going to be on his ass like white on rice and if she could she would keep Bella out of the Cullen's business because no one needed that noise.

But she would have _none_ of his bullshit if canon came to pass - which she felt it would - and she swore that shit on the bible.

"Hey Esper," Gilly called - one of their friends with blonde hair and green eyes called - and said girl perked up. "why didn't you tell us that you two were moving next year?"

Blinking at the words, the young psychic glanced at Bella and quirked a brow.

"Oh, so you tell them when I'm distracted?" She said as she shook her head sadly. "I thought we were supposed to tell them together - this is why we broke up you know."

The brunette rolled her eyes and tugged the bowl of stew closer to herself and Esper grinned.

"I tried calling your name but you wouldn't answer." She shrugged. "besides, we're all here so it's better this way."

"You right." She told her as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her jean clad legs over each other and Bella smirked.

"I always am."

And Esper opened her mouth to reply but then Tai - a transfer student from India - poked her arm and put her back on track.

"So you're moving?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, Renee and Phil are planning to go whatever couples do and go off together and Bella is gonna go live with her dad in Forks." She explained. "And since I refuse to leave her in Rain central by herself, I'm gonna move down there too and stay in the guest room."

"Wow," Romeo - their final friend said - with an astonished blink. "you two really are best friends. Her dad is really gonna let you live with him?"

Bella nodded.

"Yeah, he loves her." The girl answered with a shrug. "Not sure why though."

Kicking her underneath the table, Esper narrowed her dual gaze at her before smiling over at her friends.

"He loves me because I'm charming and a delight to have over which is the same reason _Bella_ loves me." She told the others. "Besides my mom's job is really keeping her busy so she's going to be gone frequently. And the _only_ choice in the end was to go to Forks."

"Why not your hometown?" Casey asked and Esper scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I hate everyone there but my grandma." She said. "And she won't be there to watch us."

"Makes sense." The redhead grinned before turning to Bella. "Are you excited?"

And the brunette nodded.

"I'm actually excited to start spending more time with my dad and my friends down on the rez." She admitted and Esper knew she was referencing Jake, Embry and the others they had met on summer vacation. "But as for the school life, not so much because then I have to start all over from scratch."

"Or in other words, she - and I - will miss you nerds." Esper pointed out and Bella shot her a look.

"I was getting to that." She mumbled out and the blonde quirked a brow.

" _Sure_."

"Well, you assholes better keep in touch with us or else." Sierra joked and Esper flashed her a thumbs up.

"You know it babe." She laughed. "I'll be sure to tell you guys about how terrible the first day of school is."

* * *

Laying down on Bella's bed, Esper scowled at Jake from the webcam and groaned.

"I swear if you ask if this Alice Cullen person is my long lost twin one more time I'm going to kill you." She threatened and the boy laughed.

"But you guys look so much alike," He pointed out. "even Charlie asked you and Dr. Cullen about it."

Esper scowled, their family moved in a few years ago and the blonde was lucky they disappeared every summer else things would have gotten awkward.

"Yeah don't remind me." It was weird to know that the Cullens were aware of her and definitely scary. "Besides I'll be able to see for myself when I move down since we'll be going to the same school."

"Tell me if you find out she's related to you." Jake joked and Esper internally twitched because Alice was her great Aunt look alike and this was going to be awkward.

"Yeah I will." She sighed before waving. "Now go do your homework and stop using us as a distraction."

He pouted and she smirked.

"Fine." He grumped. "Bye ESP, bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." The brunette called from her chair in the corner and Esper excited out of Skype.

"If this Alice girl really looks like me it's gonna be weird as fuck." She joked and Bella nodded.

"She'll be like your doppelganger." The girl pointed out. "Only less evil and murderous. Probably."

"Way to make me feel better." She snarked and Bella smiled prettily at her.

"You're welcome."

Rolling her eyes she glanced out the window and knew that ending up in Forks had to destiny because the universe seemed to be all but throwing them there.

At first when she got the news that Renee was leaving with her new beau soon, the blonde had originally offered to host Bella with her and her mother but then she found out that Patricia was going to be gone on business so Esper needed to find another place to stay just like her friend did and so she had called up her grandma.

The next plan had been to go to Mississippi with Bella to live with her Gran and that plan had actually been ok'd - but then the elderly woman won a worldwide, all expenses paid trip and that put _that_ option out of the picture. Of course, her Gran offered to turn it down so Bella and Esper could go live with her but the blonde wasn't going to be the monster who held her beloved grandmother back from that kind of fun.

And so she kept looking for an alternative and then _Luna_ came out of the woodwork with an offer to house them and it seemed that they wouldn't be going to Forks after all. But _suddenly_ \- surprise, sur-fucking-prise! - the elder psychic's mother fell sick and she needed to travel _halfway_ across the _globe_ to care for her.

It was on some 'ye-shall-not-tamper-with-fate' bullshit. It didn't make any sense how every single option was shut down like that and Esper could only reason that the higher beings wanted both of them - and not just Bella - to go to motherfucking Forks.

And so after all that, they confirmed everything with Charlie - he was more than happy to house Esper - and soon they'd be living away from nice warm Arizona.

Sighing to herself the blonde supposed she wouldn't have it any other way. Moving to Forks with Bella ensured that she could keep an eye on her first best friend and hopefully keep her vampire free - although she doubted she'd be able to because _already_ fate was pushing Bella towards the Cullens but she wouldn't let that keep her down.

Esper was a different breed and if life thought it could heckle her and her friends it had another thing coming.

If Esper could beat death then surely life would be easy pickings.

And she had a mean left hook.

* * *

**Here was a time skip and here's some info about behind the scene things that have happened during it.**

**In short, in three years Esper figured out how to turn up her Mesmer - she needs to be completely calm and has to focus - but barely can turn it down and can't turn it off.**

**When Esper loses focus and loses calm, she loses control of her Mesmer and it goes back to its natural state/level instead of staying at the higher output 'setting'.**

**She got on the cheer team and Bella stayed on the track team. Esper went to cheer competitions with her squad and won a few of them.**

**They're not social losers which means Bella will be better at being friendly than in canon.**

**Esper and Bella dated for a year and broke up so Bella has experience - not to mention Bella has been on dates with other people.**

**Esper decided to move to Forks with Bella because she wants to keep her safe and because her mother trusts Charlie enough to let her finish up her last two years of high school there. Patricia will visit her daughter frequently.**

**Esper visited Forks during the summer but the Cullens always left during that time but people who saw Esper or knew Esper asked her if she was related to Alice. They also asked Alice and the other Cullens if Alice was related to Esper.**

**Esper and her psychometry are doing well. When she touches people she sees random days in their pasts and it varies from which time - like whether it's from their childhood or more current memories. She can't really control what part of people's past she sees unless it's very recent. Like if she wants to see a day or a few days prior she can but anything more it goes on the fritz and she gets random visions of the past.**

**Bella didn't figure out how to move her shield but she figured out how to let some more of Esper's powers work** _**despite** _ **her shield. (You'll see evidence of this next chapter when they move to Forks).**

**I'm so happy canon is here now! I hope this doesn't feel rushed but there wasn't a lot to write about.**

* * *

**Please review! They make me more motivated to update quickly.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm going to miss you both!" Renee called as both Bella and Esper backed out of the driveway and both gave a wave.

"I'll call you once every week!" Bella promised as she waved to the brunette. "Bye Phil!"

Said man grinned.

"See you at graduation!" The baseball player teased and Bella rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she rolled up the window Esper's baby blue Maserati and with a snort, the blonde sped off down the street.

"I thought they would never let us leave." The brunette mumble-confessed and the psychic quirked a brow. "How behind schedule are we?"

"You know how much."

" _Three hours_ _Esper!"_ Bella exclaimed and said girl shot her an amused look. "Three fucking hours and don't get me wrong, I love my mom to bits but god can she be _clingy_!"

"She does tend to hold on tightly."

"And what was that whole going away party thing she threw today?" Bella continued on as she leaned back into the seat and pulled out a bag of chips. "I mean, half of the people there were happy to see us go! The _assholes_."

"Linda _is_ a bitch." Esper nodded as she pulled out onto the freeway and Bella paused.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Usually you never pass up a chance to talk smack about our neighbors and you've been acting strange for the last two weeks."

Shifted in her seat, the brunette pursued her lips.

"It's because of the Cullens right?" She muttered and Esper twitched. "Because of that Allen girl?"

"Alice." She absentmindedly corrected and then nodded. "Yeah, it's because of her."

"Because she's like your long lost great aunt or whatever right?" Bella questioned and when Esper inclined her head she bit at her lip. "And they're _vampires_ right?"

The blonde sighed.

"Yeah." She sighed. "They are."

Esper had ended up telling Bella about Alice and her supernatural family a few months prior because she couldn't _not_ spill the beans. She had informed the other girl about the story her grandma told her about Mary Alice, showed her the pictures, and admitted that she had seen her great aunt being turned into a vampire when visiting the hospital where the clairvoyant had been sent as a teen - meaning that the girl everyone kept saying looked like Esper, looked like her for a _reason_.

_A vampiric, blood-related reason._

And she hadn't even been lying since she _had_ visited the hospital if only so she wouldn't have to tell a fib to Bella even if it was for the girl's own sake. And from there all they had to do was visit Forks and continue listenings to the rumors about the unbelievable beauty of the Cullens and even had a few of the rez boys tell them that the Cullens 'don't come here'. Which actually made sense to both Bella and Esper who knew the legends were true and that the Cold Ones promised to stay off Quileute land and _that_ was another slot of proof.

Hell, even when they got their pen pal buddies from the high school - Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley respectively, the universe hated her - the two girls told them who was who and guess what? They _also_ remarked on how ethereal the Cullens were and that all helped tie into revealing her great aunt's family as bloodsuckers.

After all, when someone knew about the supernatural, remarks like 'so beautiful they didn't seem human' took on a whole new light.

"It's gonna be a shit show." She grumbled and Bella paused.

"But don't you live for those?" She asked and abruptly Esper grinned.

Wide and shark-like.

"You bet your ass I do." She drawled in her smooth southern accent. "And as long as we're heading straight towards the danger zone I might as well blow their minds while I'm at it."

"Esp," Bella warned as her dark eyes narrowed and a pale brow furrowed. "don't do anything stupid."

The blonde gasped indignantly.

" _Moi_? Something _stupid_? Darlin' I would _never_!" She tutted before she sent one of her best friends a sly look. "Besides shouldn't _I_ be saying that to _you_? After all aren't you _dying_ to meet your precious cold ones?"

Bella flushed red and punched at her shoulder.

"Oi watch it _cher_!" She laughed as she purposely swerved in the street and the brunette yelped.

"That's not funny you ass!" She growled out as she picked up the chips particles that had fallen into her lap. "You made me spill my snack!"

"My bad hells bells." She shrugged with a grin as she put more pressure on the gas and zoomed off down the highway and Bella screamed in response.

" _Esper_!"

* * *

Sighing into the window as Bella pulled off into the freeway from the hotel that also doubled as a rest stop, Esper chewed on a couple of fries and reached out to turn down the dial on the radio.

"God, how far are we?" She whined and Bella glanced down at her phone.

"Uh? Maybe like an hour and a half?" She answered. "Maybe two."

Groaning the blonde pulled her hair into a ponytail and glared at the bright sky.

"What made us think we could handle driving almost a full day down to Forks?"

Bella snorted.

"Because we've done it like a few times before?" She laughed. "And that's not counting all the other long as all get out road trips we've taken as soon as we got our permits."

Esper smirked.

"Yeah," She chortled. "And _you_ thought we were gonna get caught by the cops for driving illegally."

Bella shot her a look.

"No," She corrected. "I thought we were gonna get caught because you kept swerving in _broad_ _daylight_."

Esper shrugged.

"Oh." She hummed. "My bad."

Pulling her hood over her head she turned up the radio volume once more and leaned against her arm.

"Tell me when we're right outside of Charlie's house." She shouted over the loud din and Bella nodded.

* * *

Jolting upright at the hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Jake grinning in her face and she pushed it away.

"Bella, I thought I asked for _you_ to be the one to wake me up?" She groaned as she wiped at her face and said girl laughed.

"Well Jake wanted the honors and who am I to deny him?" She joked as she walked over and leaned her head on the long-haired boy's shoulder. "I mean, look at that cute face?"

Scowling she got up from her passenger seat, ruffled Jake's silky tresses and moved into the house.

"I'll be back down soon!" She called and both teens waved her on.

Cheeky little scamps.

Luckily the two of them arrived on a Friday so they didn't have to drive straight into school and that made Esper happy, especially since the two of them had driven down to Forks in her car and if she had to drive again so soon she'd kill herself.

Walking up the steps she opened the first door on her left and peered inside.

Bella's room over the years definitely had changed. She still had the dozens of lamps inside but the color was painted white with blue stripes and her bed was replaced with a king size which surprised her by fitting comfortably inside the space.

The girl had her own wardrobe of clothes in the house already so Bella only bought things from Phoenix that she couldn't live without and instead of having Billy's old beat up truck, she had Billy's old beat up truck with a nice makeover courtesy of Charlie, Billy, Jake, and Esper. Said blonde supplied the money for the paint over and parts and the truck actually looked like something Esper would voluntarily be seen in.

Spying what she originally opened the door for, the blonde darted inside and unplugged the spare extension cord and meandered down the hall to her living space.

Now, in contrast, Esper actually had a room of her _own_ in the house - which made sense with how often she came for breaks and with how Charlie _loved_ her charming self - and it was kind of strange because she didn't ever realize Bella's canon house from the series _had_ a spare bedroom.

It had a large transom window with a little cushion covered bench that she could sit on when she felt poetic and the walls were a pleasant creme. She had two dressers against opposite walls and her rather large bed was positioned between the aforementioned furniture. She had a tv that she stole from Bella's room since the girl wanted to put a vanity in but didn't want to get rid of her flat screen but both of them preferred to watch things downstairs.

Flopping down on her bed the blonde couldn't help but panic at how real this whole situation suddenly felt.

Esper was _terrified_ to go to school.

She had been terrified to drive down here and she had been terrified to leave her house in Phoenix.

She didn't know how the Cullens would react to her - to a girl who wore the face of one of their own and Esper didn't know how she would react to Alice. Like she had sincerely tried to consider what she would do and all she could come up with was a blank. A big ol' glaring blank.

All she knew was that she would be seeing herself - or someone with her visage - as a vampire and the thought of it was bone chilling.

And don't even get her _started_ on Edward.

This guy was a pain in her ass because all she could worry about was how to hide from him because she was sure he was going to try to read her mind before trying to read Bella's - _especially_ since she looked like his sister.

His _favorite_ one.

And despite some relatively positive information she received from Luna, she couldn't leave it up to just _that_ which was why she took preemptive measures.

Measures that sadly were left wanting.

She had been practicing imagining a wall in her mind but then she wondered if that wouldn't just tip him off? Then she went onto making her mind blank but wouldn't that just feel forced? As if she was actively trying to do so and then wouldn't that tell him that she knew things she shouldn't?

But on the flipside Esper couldn't afford to let Edward know about what went on in her head, she couldn't afford to think about something essential to the plot and have him see, and she couldn't afford to have Edward know she wasn't originally from this world. And so at the end of the day, having Edward know that she knew something about protecting her mind wasn't as drastic as having him know anything else about her. Which meant she would definitely have to employ those measures if what Luna said about Esper didn't pertain to Edward motherfucking Cullen.

Now according to the older psychic, ever since she had met Esper the woman had only been able to see approximately _half_ of her aura. Said girl had never known that and she probably never would have seeing as how Luna assumed Esper _knew_ about her half invisibility and she only got her to say anything about it because the blonde brought up ways to hide from other psychics. And once she had been told about her _unique_ _circumstances_ , from there the Aura reader stood to reason that perhaps half of Esper's mind might be hidden from other mentally talented folk.

Meaning she might be hidden from Edward but she couldn't rely on something so wishy washy.

Which was why she had a few of the other psychics test their gifts on her and yep, they only saw half too. Half of her mood, half of her astral self etc etc.

But that didn't stop her from worrying about Edward fucking Cullen.

Sitting up with a groan she popped a piece of gum into her mouth and sighed.

She kinda wished Bella could move her shield.

Quickly making her way downstairs she found Jake and Bella still outside and the only boy in their trifecta was reverently petting the hood of her car.

"I think I'm in love." He admitted softly and Esper snorted.

"Back off I found this honey first." She teased and Jake pouted. "Wanna take her for a spin?"

And suddenly he looked affronted.

"You would let just anyone into the driver's seat of your Maserati?" He questioned and the blonde held out her hand for Bella to throw her the keys before she jiggled them.

"If you don't want to just say so." And in two point five seconds the native boy was standing next to the driver's side vibrating in joy.

"ESP I love you!" He gushed as the three of them slide inside - Esper in the passenger and Bella in the backseat. "How do you _afford_ this stuff?"

She grinned.

"Well this is what happens when old money meets new money and they have a child named Good Old Southern Hedonism." She hummed and Jake nodded.

"I forget you're loaded." He confessed and she shrugged.

"So do I." She joked. "That is until I either go home to my grandma's Mississippi mansion or look at my bank account."

"Stop showing off," Bella called from the back seat where she was laid out. "we already like you."

Opening her glove compartment she pulled out the car manual and tossed it behind her and was pleased with the brunette's annoyed 'ow!'

"Now, drive us to the rez Jake." Esper said and the boy nodded. "I need to relax and meeting up with those sexy boys in short shorts is _just_ what I need."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's outfit:** **s-media-cache-ak0** **. pinimg 736x/b7/de/1c/b7de1c7f96320331c1c7b8ed7b0f7623. jpg (search this on google and click images. It should be the first image of the girl a flower skirt, red boots, and a black shirt.)**

* * *

Esper was freaking the fuck out.

Sitting in her car as she stared into her front seat ceiling mirror, the blonde ran a hand through her loose curled pale hair - that was parted down the middle and framing her face - as she eyed the neutral - and natural - toned makeup she had painstakingly applied just an hour prior.

Glancing down at the tight black turtleneck she was wearing with black high waisted jeans and a stylish pair of round toed black suede oxfords - Esper was pleased the note that she was dressed rather artfully, especially when taking into consideration the delightful splash of color she was wearing in addition to the dark hue scheme she was working with.

Her long gray cardigan was just bright enough to draw attention was it matched the rest of her outfits and didn't look out of place.

Now someone may be wondering just why exactly Esper was wearing all black and the answer was simple, Alice had been wearing white and the blonde wanted to distinguish herself from her look alike as firmly as possible. She wanted to draw a firm parallel between the two of them from the get-go to help smooth the situation over easier and if they looked like inverted images of each other then all the better. Besides, she looked super fashionable in this outfit and nobody deserved to _not_ see her looking so good.

Jolting as she heard the passenger door open and close, she looked over at Bella and nodded approvingly.

"I'm surprised you decided to go for a skirt today." She remarked and received a half-hearted shrug in response.

"I wanted to look cute." She admitted before she smirked. "Besides I worked hard for my shapely legs so I might as well show them off."

And show them off she did.

Her best friend was dressed in an adorable black skirt with attractive white floral print on it, a loose dark top and a pair of burgundy red doc martens.

It was such a step up from her original outfit that Esper was physically pained by the memory.

"You ready?" The girl asked and when Bella nodded she pulled off the curb and down the road.

"Did Jessica text you that she was waiting in front of the school?" Esper glanced down at her phone where Angela's name was popping up and tapped out a reply with her manicured nails. "Because that's what my guide just told me."

Bella nodded.

"Yeah." She verbally confirmed. "They're outside right now apparently. How long will the ride take?"

"Five minutes sadly." The blonde automatically answered and then cringed when the brunette sent her an amused look with her brow raised.

"And how do you know this?"

She paused.

"I may have memorized the route and I may have timed myself while doing so." She admitted sheepishly and Bella snorted.

"Of course you did." She laughed and Esper mock glared.

"Oh hush you!" She chastised as she pulled into the school parking lot and she instantly tensed up like a pulled muscle and Bell noticed.

Immediately.

Reaching over she rested hers and squeezed and Esper forced out a breath. Pulling into one of the side spaces she turned off the ignition and sat still because already she could see they were the center of attention.

Why oh why did she love her flashy car so much?

"You okay?" Bella asked softly and Esper nodded sharply.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered and as she opened the door and the cool air brushed against her scalp, the girl getting out of the car next to her paused and gawked.

Offering a somewhat awkward smile - oh who was she kidding? She was charming at even the most harrowing of times - she waved and wasn't surprised to get no reply.

She had a feeling she would be stunning a lot of people today.

Closing her door she waited until Bella did the same to lock the door and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

It wasn't hard to spot their student liaisons but when they did Jessica did a double take - after hugging and greeting Bella which gave her a fee bonus points - and Esper quirked a brow.

"A-Alice?" She asked incredulously as the two girls drew nearer. "You're _blonde_ now?"

And Esper smiled.

"Sorry cher but I'm afraid you've got lil ol'me mistaken for someone else." She drawled in her smooth southern accent and Jessica colored. "My name is Adelaide Esper Brandon but please - call me by my middle name."

"Oh my god." The Anna Kendrick look alike breathed. " _You're_ Esper?"

And this time she frowned.

"You've heard of me?" She asked and the awestruck girl nodded.

"I mean who hasn't?" She said. "I don't know who started the rumor but everyone says Chief Swan's daughter has a friend who looks like she could be related to a _Cullen_ but I didn't think they meant you would be her damn near _clone_!"

"What I think Jessica means to say is that people who knew you saw that you carried a resemblance to someone who lives here and it's become a bit of an urban legend." Angela cut in softly. "But no one thought that you would look so similar."

Esper shrugged.

"I can see how that would be freaky." She joked as she pointedly ignored the confused looks from passersby. "But why don't we move this conversation inside?"

Jessica blinked and then nodded jerkily.

"Yeah - sorry, let's um, let's tour the school." She stammered as they headed through the double doors and Esper internally prepared herself for a rough day.

Luckily they made it to school early in order to be shown around so that they wouldn't struggle to find their way during passing time and so that was a lot of skin off her nose. And luckily Bella and she had six out of nine class period together which was more than she anticipated and it made her feel more secure since she had some support in case they shared some classes with the Cullens.

And god help her for the classes she shared with her great aunt's family and _not_ with her best friend.

It didn't take long to cycle through their shared classes but once their classes diverged, Esper went with Angela and Bella with Jessica.

"Text me when you're done." She told the girl before she smiled at the brown haired teen. "It was nice meeting you, Jessica."

The girl blushed and Esper resisted the urge to snort.

"Same to you." She damn near gushed and Esper waved goodbye before she turned on her heel and headed down the opposite end of the hall.

It took maybe ten more minutes for the Asian girl to point out her four other classes and their locations and Esper - despite her unease - found herself enjoying her guide's company.

"-and despite Mr. Hardeen being a strict teacher, he's quite fair." Angela explained and Esper shot her a look. "What? He _is_!"

"Not according to Jessica." She pointed out amusedly and the other girl pursed her lips.

"She's just saying that because he gave her a B instead of an A on her essay three years ago." Angela dismissed. "Her hatred of him is _completely_ unfounded."

Esper snorted.

"I'll take your word for it cher." She said drily and the other girl beamed before she adjusted her cardigan and delicately cleared her throat.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Angela asked and the blonde shrugged.

"I'm okay with as much as I've seen." She conceded. "They people are a little - abrasive but I don't think they mean any harm."

"They definitely don't." Angela rushed to reassure and Esper chuckled.

"I like you." She declared as they neared the blonde's first-period class and the dark haired girl quirked a cute smile.

"I know." She giggled. "You've said so plenty of times through text and over video chat."

"I just want you to be aware." She grinned as she pulled open the door. "I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Definitely." She nodded as she walked away and Esper half turned to face her. "Just text me."

Waving, the pale-haired girl sighed, gathered up her courage and moved into the room - making sure to pull out her phone and ignore any and all commotion her appearance may have caused. Walking down an aisle she internally lamented that her first class was without Bella as she took a seat by the window in the middle.

Clicking open her messages she saw that the brunette had already contacted her and grinned.

 **Hey, you okay?** She read and then let her fingers fly over her keyboard.

**yeah all things considered hby**

There was an instant reply.

 **There's this boy named Mike who seems like he might be like how Jake was before we all actually got to know each other.** Bella answered and Esper ah'd. **He keeps trying to flirt with me and failing.**

**that's actually really funny ngl**

**No, it's not.**

Esper rolled her eyes.

 **then treat him like you would Jake.** She advised and she didn't know if Bella had a muscle spasm or something because **dhnsdjjd** wasn't a valid reply.

 **I can't fake that level of affection for some dude I just met Esper.** Bella pointed out. **Not everyone can blindside people with their charming southern accent and people skills.**

Quickly tapping on the phone button, Esper put her cell to her ear.

"Esper?" Bella said confusedly and the blonde pressed a hand to her chest and low-key squealed.

"That is so sweet of you to say Hells Bells!" She gushed and there was a pause before the girl on the other end sighed.

"Did you really just call me to say _that_?"

And even though Bella couldn't see it Esper nodded.

"You bet your ass I did." She laughed. " _Bye_."

Hanging up she immediately went to her messages and saw one waiting.

 **I hate you.** Bella had said and Esper flipped to her camera and took a picture of herself smirking before she sent it along with the caption **love you too.**

And maybe she would have kept texting Bella until her class started, maybe she would have just waited in silence or put her headphones in but she never got the chance because a smooth southern voice - that wasn't her own - interrupted her and with an incredulous glance upwards she could feel a sliver of fear slither up her spine.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jasper fucking Whitlock - _the god of war and vampire who was notorious for his lack of control in the series_ \- said to her with a smile that was so beautiful it actually hurt her eyes to look at and she felt her jaw drop. "is this seat taken?"

* * *

**Boom new chapter and the Cullens did appear! Or rather one did!**

**How do yall think their first meeting is gonna go? Why do you think Jasper approached her? Which Cullens do you think Esper will have a class with?**

**Lol, I think Jasper and her will have a very** _**interesting** _ **interaction. Also Jasper will only ever be paired with Alice. And only Alice. So no Esper/Jasper will happen.**


	16. Chapter 16

Esper didn't think any of them would actually go out of their way to interact with her on her first day of class - hell, if she was lucky not at all - but the sight of Jasper Whitlock - wait _fuck_ , it was _Hale_ , she would have to remember that when she said his name out loud - standing beside the desk she was sitting at she cursed whoever it was who thought that buying tables that seated two people was a good idea.

Idly she found herself wondering what was his goal and why he was doing this? Sure the obvious reason was because she looked like his wife but there had to be more to it for him to approach her seemingly without the rest of his coven and on his lonesome. And she supposed it could be because she was putting out her Mesmer and he could feel it - _which was another fucking problem she would have to think on because that hadn't occurred to her until now_ \- or maybe it's because she probably had a distinct scent - _and she wondered if she smelled like spices -_ or even, and bare with her now, it was because she looked like the literal love child of him and the love of his life.

And no, Esper wasn't exaggerating.

She was blonde, light eyed, had a voice similar to his and had Alice's fucking face - he could very well be seeing the child he could never have and boy did that make her _uncomfy_.

Clearing her throat she pushed the fear and tension back - which she was sure he could feel and _holy crap_ there was so much adrenaline running through her blood - by assuring herself that nothing would happen and she shrugged a shoulder.

"It's yours if you want it." She told him and suddenly she was never more aware of her own accent - especially when she was talking to another southern bumpkin. "Go head."

And okay, she wasn't attracted to him at all - one, he was her aunt's man and two, she didn't really like blond men as a dating partner (long story) - but literally, just the act of watching him take a fucking seat was _beautiful_.

It was like watching a world renowned painting in physical motion.

There was no awkwardness in his muscles or limbs, no stall or pause in his graceful movements and Esper was kind of jealous.

And she knew it didn't bode well to feel that way - because duh, vampire - but as a dancer, a gymnast, and a cheerleader she lived, breathed, and dreamed the concept of elegant body language and to just see that kind of shit displayed casually made her simultaneously salivate and want to pull her hair out.

Carefully turning away a few moments before the other blond got settled, Esper pulled out her phone and sent Bella a simple text - nothing incriminating since if Jasper wanted he could probably glance over and see her whole conversation - and put it away.

**ttyl in 3rd period**

And even though she was sure that Jasper would have been the one to start conversation with her the moment she put her cell away - _and despite the fact that she had been praying he wouldn't_ \- Esper had been both surprised and dismayed to hear a throat clearing and a loud 'excuse me' coming from in _front_ of her.

Lifting her head she met the eyes of a brunette and _immediately_ knew this could turn into some bullshit of _epic_ proportions.

She didn't want anyone to talk to her until at least lunch time and prayed her disposition didn't show in conversation.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked with a furrowed brow and the girl nodded before her eyes flickered to the vampire seated beside her and the flushed red.

Oh great, she was a fan - and don't her wrong, she could understand admiring the Cullens but not when it dragged her into the middle of anything.

"D-do you two know each other?" Blushy stuttered and Esper blinked because um, _no_ not in the way she was thinking.

"I just met this guy today and vice versa." She answered evasively, all too aware of Jasper's presence and the girl looked suitably confused.

"But - but you look just _like_ her." She muttered and Esper knew that someone else in her position would have asked 'like who' but Esper wasn't going to invite _that_ conversation before she ate something and so she flashed the girl a crooked grin and let her natural charm do its job.

Hey, she may be against using her charm for sexual or romantic conquests but for sticky situations? Ha, anyone could bet their ass that she was gonna relish that shit.

"I'm new here so I don't know anyone cept for my best friend Bella." She drawled and the girl blushed harder. "And so I suppose introductions are in order since you don't know my name and I don't know yours - so hi, I'm Adelaide Esper Brandon."

Smiling sweetly now she stuck out her hand and squeezed when the girl gave it a shake.

"But please - call me Esper."

"Bethany." The girl squeaked as she glanced over at Jasper and then she swallowed. Hard. " _I'llseeyoulaterbye_!"

And just like that the girl was gone - as in halfway across the room with her nose buried deep in a book gone.

Inwardly relieved she found that relaxing was stupid, especially when Jasper thought it the best time to start the Spanish Inquisition and she startled when his smooth and brassy voice slid into her eardrum.

"My name is Jasper Hale," He intoned and she risked a glance sideways before focusing on reaching around the back of the chair toward her bag and pulling out a single notebook and pen. "and if you don't mind me asking, might I inquire towards where you moved from?"

 _And dear god_ , Espee thought frantically as she struggled to contain the hysteria spiraling through her sternum, _wasn't he just the_ _ **perfect**_ _southern gentleman?_

"Initially from Phoenix." She answered him on a murmur as she flipped the book open to the first paper and scrawling out her name. "But I moved from the south before that."

"Mississippi?" He - accurately - guessed ad Esper paused.

"How did you know?" She foolishly blurted out and with a grin that looked so _devastatingly_ handsome that Esper felt her heartbeat speed up and sputter in her chest Jasper leaned just the tiniest bit closer and hummed.

"Folk down there have a very distinct way of talking." He told her in an almost conspiratorial way and she cocked her head to the side.

"Like people from Texas?" She asked as she met his golden gaze and immediately diverted her attention down to her ballpoint pen. "Y'all have the accent equivalent to a cowboy on steroids."

And just like that Esper internally groaned as a feeling of embarrassment spiraled through her and she pressed her two fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Not that cowboys on steroids sounds bad," She clarified lest she offend the vampire with the least amount of control. "It just sounds like you raise horses and wear flannel twenty-four seven - and _wow_ that was not any better."

God, Esper hadn't had such a brain fart since the time when she first met Jake or when Sierra confessed to her - and others - confessed to her and she had to turn them down and now she was making a fool of herself in front of a Cullen.

_Nice fuckin going Esp._

And from the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Jasper turn to face her more fully - with a confused expression on his face? - and open his mouth but before she could confirm it - and before he could say anything - the teacher swept in and both of them were giving their full attention towards the squirrely man up front who of course asked her to introduce herself.

Like this was goddamn grade school.

"I go by Esper." She told everyone since she wasn't in the mood to parlay with anyone and after a moment she sat back down in her seat and proceeded to take whatever minimal notes were provided as she dutifully ignored the stares.

Both the blatant ones from the classes and the low key ones from Jasper.

Jasper with his literally perfect face and perfect skin - that Esper didn't fucking have - and she slumped just a little bit more in her seat.

_God, she wanted to go home._


	17. Chapter 17

Esper felt distinctly uncomfortable with the blond man at her side and had to physically resist the urge to fidget and twitch but nevertheless, her fingers spasmed around her pencil and she played it off by carefully setting it down on the desk.

Reaching into her pocket the psychic pulled out her phone and clicked the lock button to view the time - she only had fifteen minutes left thank god - and carefully slid it back out of sight.

Or at the very least she _tried_ to since it slipped to the floor with a disarmingly loud clatter.

" _Fuck_." She hissed as she glanced up at the teacher and moved her cell closer to her right side with her left foot and was startled when a pale hand presented the electronic to her on the sly.

She didn't bother to look at him and instead gratefully took it, making sure to ignore just how careful he was not to touch her bare skin.

"Thank you." Esper said primly as she stuffed it down into her jeans and almost as if by reflex she turned to look at him and was momentarily thrown by his smile.

 _Wow_.

Taking care not to snap her head forward or blush - she didn't want her great aunt's man to get the wrong idea about her and her intentions towards him - she made the executive decision to charmingly grin back and blinked at the taken aback look that blossomed on his beautiful face.

Right, that impish little smile probably made her look even more like Alice.

Trying not to clear her throat - which was the equivalent of acknowledging she had done something wrong - Esper instead turned to face forward - and was promptly startled when a folded up piece of paper flicked itself onto her desk.

Now, three thoughts went through her head at the same exact moment. This first being 'what the actual fuck', the second a stressed out 'why won't he leave me alone', and the third was a tired if not resigned 'I can't just ignore him' - which was why she found herself reaching out to peel the note open.

 _You're very welcome._ it read and Esper felt her brow quirk, her muscles loosen, and a soft snort leave her against her will and she internally scolded herself for showing amusement.

He very well could have whispered that to her and they both knew it.

Flashing him a sideways look - and if her pale brow was raised who could blame her - she gave him a genial smile and tucked the note away - and promptly blinked as another piece of folded up paper appeared just shy of her notebook.

Esper could feel her jaw working as annoyance and a reluctant short of amusement clawed its way out of her chest and the blonde had a choice to make.

She could ignore the note and therefore effectively end any attempts at communication that were happening but since she had already set herself up as a friendly person - and since she had already shown Mr. Whitlock (fuck, Hale, it's Mr. Hale shit Esper get it right!) it would be weird to suddenly have no interest in talking with him and that in itself might make him even more curious.

Especially when considering girls didn't just not want to talk with a man as good looking as he was.

Or she could look at it and well, everyone knew that would lead somewhere equally if not more unsavory.

Esper paused.

Or - or she could play it coy. After all, she was real good at that.

Internally smirking she reached out rolled the paper over between her fingers and slipped into her pocket with the other one.

There was an obvious stall where Jasper seemed perhaps a bit confused but she couldn't be sure unless she looked at him and she wouldn't be doing that. Stifling the urge to grin when she felt him shift next to her and prepare to flick another one over she promptly snatched that one up and stuffed it away.

And continued to do so with the six other ones he sent over but when one landed in her hair she startled herself with a chortle and ripped off her own projectile and with a few careful aiming maneuvers, Esper fired.

The feeling of accomplishment she got when it hit him in the cheek was pretty amazing and just as she turned to send him a cheeky little smirk (the same one she would give to Bella or Jake after doing something mischievous) - the psychic promptly froze as the bell rang and something cold dripped down her spine because why in the _fuck_ was she being so _friendly_?

With Jasper? Who was a Cullen! Which was exactly who she was trying her goddamn hardest to avoid!

_**Oh, fuck a duck.** _

Abruptly her shoulders stiffened and heat and ice curled deep in her gut as she quickly but surely stuffed her things into her bag - as she stauchly ignored the confusion blossoming on the other blond's face at her actions - and practically darted into the hallways.

Oxford covered feet practically teeming down the hall as her temper and fear went for each other's throat just beneath her sternum, Esper couldn't believe she didn't notice the exact moment Mr. Whitlock - Fucking hell why couldn't she remember he was a Hale! - started working his manipulation on her _especially_ when she had worked with other invasive psychics before!

Resisting the urge to kick open the bathroom door - she didn't want people to think she was a psycho unless it suited her - Esper pushed it wide instead and whipped out her phone.

**the fucking camper fuck in h used his powers on me!**

***vampire**

***fucking**

Scowling at the mistakes she made - all because of the goddamn Major! - Esper eagerly awaited Bella's answering text and it didn't take long to receive a reply.

**Wait what?**

**Which one?**

The blonde scowled.

**my great aunts bf!**

**Oh shit dude.** Bella replied. **You didn't like, chop off his balls or anything in retaliation right?**

And at that, against her will, Esper felt an amused snort weasel its way out of her nasal passage and she clenched her jaw.

 **im trying to be angry dont make me laugh hells bells.** Esper paused. **but i did briefly consider it.**

The next answer took a few seconds.

**Sorry lol, I just didn't want you freaking out especially if I'm not there to help you through it.**

Esper sighed and sat down against the sink.

**Are you feeling better now?**

**yeah**

**I'm glad.**

**same**

There was another pause.

**We both hate Jasper Hale now right? As an act of solidarity?**

Esper laughed.

**maybe not hate but heavily distrust.**

**Not dislike?**

Esper scowled begrudgingly.

**he was super fckin charming**

**Lmao! Has Esp finally met her match?**

**ssssh and go to class.**

Bella called her.

"I'm already there." The brunette said when Esper picked up. "But I know you're holed up in the bathroom like you always do when you're either pissed, scared, or hungry."

The blonde paused.

"I hate how well you know me cher."

"I love you too." She drawled with a smirk that was audible. " _Now get to class_."

Grumbling as she hung up - who was Bella, her mother? - Esper booked it through the empty halls (shit how late was she?) and pulled open the door with a level of optimism that was frankly unhealthy.

The room she walked into nearly gave her heart palpations and if she could she would trade the population of this class for the last one because persistent Jasper was loads easier to deal with that goddamn Rosalie Hale and her ruggedly handsome boyfriend Emmett.

One on one was way better than one on two, especially when there was no sex involved.

And if she was being honest it wasn't even Emmett that was the issue - it was his _girlfriend_. His very beautiful and deadly girlfriend who both _terrified_ and _flustered_ Esper and the blonde didn't exactly know what to do.

When she had walked into her second-period class she had _hoped_ , she had _prayed_ that she would get a Cullen free forty-five minutes but when she stepped past the threshold to view perfect golden hair and honey eyes, the psychic had damn near tripped over her own feet.

And thank _fuck_ she hadn't because it wouldn't have matched her charming aesthetic™ and embarrassing herself in front her great aunt's people was _not_ a good way to establish herself.

Not to mention she would _not_ be the cliche who stumbled because of a pretty face _especially_ not when she was used to people tripping over _their_ own two feet at _her_ own cherubic looks.

 _Conceition isn't cute Esp._ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Bella chimed in and the blonde readily ignored it because Flaws: Everyone had them.

"Ms. Brandon." The sweet-faced looking teacher with a familiar accent called and like a switch had been thrown Esper turned on the charm and smiled - which in turn garnered one back and the psychic strode forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Cherbuckle." She drawled and then watched as the woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Aah, _parlez-vous francais_?(1)" The professor asked, slipping into flawless French and Esper followed suit.

" _Qui_ ," She quipped. " _presque toute ma vie_."(2)

The woman looked delighted.

" _Bien, il est bon d'avoir un autre francophone en résidence!_ "(3) She clapped. " _Maintenant, prenez le siège disponible_."(4)

Esper grinned and nodded but then paused.

"If you don't mind me asking," She started. "How did you know I spoke French?"

Her brown eyes twinkled.

"The way you pronounced the Cher in my name." She pointed out and Esper blinked. "It was very telling."

Nodding the girl turned to take a seat near the window only to find that every seat but - oh what a surprise! - the ones near the Cullens were taken.

This was what she got for not hurrying to class and taking the time to panic in the girl bathroom.

The universe hated her.

* * *

**1 - do you speak French?**

**2 - yes almost all my life.**

**3 - well it's good to have another francophone speaker in residence (more or less)**

**4 - take any available seat (more or less)**

* * *

**Ahh, sorry this is so late! I'm doing summer school! But I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story! There are probably tons of errors in this chapter but I'll edit them later!**

* * *

**1\. I feel like I ask this often but what do you guys think of Esper? Likes? Dislikes? And how do you feel about her relationships with current characters? Like Jake, Bella, Charlie, her mom etc etc?**

**2\. What kind of relationship would you like to see Esper and Jasper have? (Nonsexual and nonromantic in nature please) (also Jasper and Esper's names are super close in spelling lol)**

**3\. What did you think of Jasper and Esper's interactions? And how do you think Esper's realization that he was using his power on her affect their future interactions?**

**4\. What do you think of the story so far? Do you like it? Why or why not?**


End file.
